Más que un amigo
by diaru
Summary: Gaasaku. Gaara y Sakura se conocen de pequeños y la vida decide que se vuelvan a encontrar en el futuro, no todo es color rosa, que pasara entre ellos si empiezan a reinan los celos y la desconfianza?...que se yo ¬¬ leanlo xD ,finall!dejen reviews!
1. yo quiero ser tu amiga

Hola, acá hago otro Gaasaku, esto no quiere decir que no continué con el otro, claro que lo voy a continuar a si que no se preocupen…. Voy a empezar a relatar como en mi otro fic empezando de cuando eran chiquitos (6 años)

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 1 **

PROLOGO 

Sakura vivía con sus padres, los padres de ella eran ninjas de elite y casi siempre tenían que dejar a Sakura para ir a las misiones, Sakura no estaba sola por que las veces que ellos se iban a hacer misiones se iba a dormir a la casa de Ino su mejor amiga, o con algún familiar.

Un día al papá de Sakura junto con la tía de ella los envían a la aldea de la arena para hacer un misión de espionaje por que sospechaban del 4to Kazekage.

**Casa de la familia Haruno**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación jugando con Ino, su mamá entra con dos vasos de limonada para ellas.

Ino:- toma el vaso- **Muchas gracias señora Haruno n.n**-

Sakura:- también toma el vaso y le pregunta a su mamá curiosa- **ma, donde esta papá?- **

Antes de que la mamá conteste aparece un ninja, era la tía de Sakura, que venia muy exaltada y desarreglada.

Tia:- abre la ventana de la habitación y agarra fuertemente los hombros de su hermana-** hermana!, el Kazekage trama destruir a Konoha! Tu esposo y yo estuvimos ahí cuando se lo dijo a dos personas que no pudimos identificar, y nos descubrieron!!...- **dice entre llantos y se queda en un minuto de silencio -** ….y…lo atraparon!,…-**

La mamá de Sakura suelta unas lagrimas, ella sabia muy bien lo que le podría estar pasando, que lo podían matar, estaba asustada y no quería que Sakura estuviera ahí escuchando a si que llevo a su hermana a la cocina para que le cuente bien todo lo que paso.

Tía de Sakura:- llora –** lo lamento tanto,… me iban a atrapar a mi pero el me empujo para que escapara,….hermana me siento culpable si no hubiese sido por el no estaría de vuelta- **

Señora Haruno:- la abraza para mostrarle que no estaba enojada con ella mientras llora-** hermana,….no es tu culpa…. el quiso salvarte porque sabe que sos mi hermana y que te quiero mucho**…-

Ts:- se seca las lágrimas y empieza a relatarle:

------------------------------------------------------------

**Llegamos a la aldea y el Kazekage nos esperaba en la entrada, le habían informado de nuestra visita. Luego nos llevo a una posada para que nos quedemos ahí, según como nos habían dicho nosotros estábamos representando a Konoha para una reunión por que supuestamente ninguno de los hokage podía presentarse. **

**Cuando dejamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a espiar al Kazekage el hablo con dos personas, y dijo que su plan para destruir Konoha ya estaba en marcha, pero uno de esas dos personas nos detecto y apareció detrás nuestro y me agarro del brazo, yo saque un kunai y se lo clavé para que me soltara y ahí empezamos a correr, ellos no sabían quienes éramos porque teníamos mascaras** ( usaban la misma mascara que usa Kakashi)** pero me tropecé, justo iba a caer en manos de uno de ellos pero no fue a si gracias a tu esposo que me ayudo sacrificándose el. **

-------------------------------------------------------------

La mamá de Sakura mira el afuera desde la ventana de la cocina-** crees que este bien?-**

-**El es fuerte seguro que si….pero tendríamos que volver para ayudarlo, solo no va a poder-** dice secándose las lagrimas

- **Bien, entonces vamos- **se saca el delantal para prepara sus cosas para el viaje

**-Y Sakura?, no la podes dejar, seguro tardaremos mas de tres días, además podría ayudarnos para pasar un poco desapercibidas-** dice preocupada

-**Estas loca?, la pondríamos en peligro!... pero siempre la dejamos sola..-** se queda pensativa

**-solo decía porque no siempre se va a quedar con su amiga ni conmigo, yo soy ninja y también me mandan a hacer misiones y a los padres de Ino no les podes confiar tanto tiempo a Sakura-**

-**Tenés razón, ve a decirle a Sakura que guarde sus cosas – **

Su hermana asiente y le dice a Sakura, ella se pone triste y se despide de su única amiga, listas para partir las tres emprenden su viaje

---------------------------------------------

Cuando llegan se hospedan en una casa de un solo piso, con dos habitaciones, una sal de estar, una cocina y un baño ( que descripción baga verdad?), Sakura guarda sus cosas en su nuevo habitación, abre la ventana y se pone a mirar, entra la mamá.

M:-**Sakura cerca de acá hay un parque donde hay otros chicos, ve tal vez hagas amigos nuevos n.n-**

Sakura:-** bien….- **dice en un tono de aburrimiento

M:-** Que no este tu amiga Ino no quiere decir que te tenes que quedar sola todo el día, dale que te acompaño-** la toma de la mano a Sakura y la lleva al parque

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos jugando a la pelota, corriendo y riendo, la mamá de Sakura la empuja para que camine y entre en el lugar, se despide y le deja una caja de almuerzo. Sakura empieza a caminar en la parte donde estaba llena de flores y abundante pasto, bien alejada de los chicos que jugaban a la pelota para que no la molestaran. Se siente y apoya la caja en un costado.

Sakura:-** como me gustaría que Ino estuviera acá conmigo!, esto es aburrido…. Estar sola mata-** se deja caer sobre las flores y mira el cielo,(…) se aburre de la posición y se pone de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano

Mira a los chicos que jugaban a la pelota y noto que un chico estaba aislado sentado en uno de los bancos con una mirada triste.

Sakura tomo su caja y se sienta en la punta el mismo banco en donde estaba sentado el chico, como le agarro hambre abrió la caja y saco un bola de arroz y empezó a comer, nota que el chico la mira

Sakura:-saca otra bola de arroz –**Quieres?, mi mamá me las preparo n.n **

-mira la bola de arroz y luego mira a Sakura-** ….si…gra..cias- **toma la bola de arroz

Sakura:- le da la bola de arroz- _"que chico de pocas palabras"_**como te llamas?** –se acerca un poco mas a el

**-me llamo Gaara-** dice comiendo

Sakura:-** Yo me llamo Sakura, porque estas solo?, no tienes amigos?-**

Gaara:-**no tengo amigos, nadie quiere ser mi amigo…..-** dice con una mirada triste

Sakura:-** eso es mentira – **

Gaara:-**porque? – **

Sakura:-** por que yo quiero ser tu amiga n.n-** dice contenta

Gaara no entendía por que alguien como ella quiera ser amiga de alguien como el, todos los niños de la aldea no lo querían cerca y las personas de la aldea actuaban como si el fuera invisible pero ella, ella no y eso lo hizo feliz, muy feliz

----------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado la mamá de Sakura se fue con su hermana a buscar a su esposo (aclaro que estaban vestidas así como espías con la cara tapada).

Entraron a la oficina del 4to Kazekage, una de ellas se quedo en la entrada mientras la otra revisaba los papeles haber si encontraba algo de información o algo que las ayude, de repente empiezan a escucharse voces en el pasillo fuera de la oficina

-**Gaara no sabe controlar bien la arena, por mas que lo entrene, a mejorado pero puede que termine matándonos a todos los de la aldea, creo que tenías razón- **

**-Tenga o no razón tenemos que acabar con el, es una amenaza, y lo odio por que si no fuera por el mi querida hermana seguiría con vida, tú y tu absurdo plan de destruir a konoha se llevaron la vida de mi querida hermana!- **

**-no te enojes,….se que es mi hijo pero si quieres mátalo ya no me importa,… es un experimento fallido…ya no me sirve para lo único que lo necesitaba- **

La mamá de Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrió y se asomo a ver, hablaban de alguien como si fuese un monstruo, un objeto, algo sin importancia, quería saber quien serie el infeliz que hablara de esa manera de su propio hijo.

Mamá de Sakura:-** el Kazekage!,**..- corre hasta su hermana- **rápido, creo que va a entran, encontraste lo que necesitábamos?- **

-**si acá los tengo, rápido hay que volver-**

Ambas salen de la oficina corriendo rápido, saltan a una de las ventanas abiertas y de ahí se van para su casa.

Ya en casa se oscurecía y Sakura volvía del parque, contenta por que hizo una nueva amistad.

La mamá de ella estaba en la cocina con su hermana revisando los papeles y la información que se llevaron, ahí se enteraron de todo y del plan que tenían contra Konoha.

Tía de S:-**Así que el hijo del Kazekage tiene encerrado una de las legendarias bestias con cola como ese chico Naruto- **

-**si,… y con esa bestia planea destruir a Konoha….esto es inaudito! Utilizar a un hijo para matar- **

**-si ya lo se es horrible-** agarra otra hoja y lee, y sus manos empiezan a temblar-** her-hermana-**

-se acerca y lee lo que su hermana tenía en sus manos, pone sus manos en su cara empieza a llorar- **no,…..como pudieron….- **

-**Lo mataron….-** su mirada se mostró triste y abrazo a su hermana para consolarla pero no pudo evitar llorar también.

Entra Sakura que venia en busca de algo de beber y para decirle algo a su mamá.

Tía:-** Sakura vuelve a tu habitación tu mamá necesita estar sola- **

Sakura:-** solo vine para avisarles que invite a un amigo a casa-** dice sirviéndose jugo

Mamá:-** bien Sakura me alegra que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo-** dice separándose de su hermana y forzando una sonrisa

Sakura le sonríe y se va para su habitación. Su mamá y su tía dejaron de llorar y se fueron a la sala de estar, la mamá de Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón tomando una taza de café, su hermana que estaba sentada en una silla al frente de ella estaba leyendo una revista, tocan el timbre.

Sakura:-** Voy yo!-** corre hasta la puerta y la abre, era Gaara

Su mamá y su tía miran al extrañó invitado

-**hola – **

Sakura:- guía al pelirrojo hasta su mamá- **se llama Gaara y es mi nuevo amigo n.n- **

Hubo un silencio incomodo para el pelirrojo

Mamá:- _"se llama **Gaara **y es mi nuevo amigo"_ deja caer su taza al piso con los ojos abiertos-** hermana tenemos que hablar ya- **

La tía de Sakura lleva a su hermana hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta dejando a Sakura con el pelirrojo

**Acá esta mi segundo fic de Gaara y Sakura, probablemente no lo actualice tan rápido como el primero, espero que les guste - **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Hasta la prox, Bay n.n **


	2. eres muy especial para mi

**Holis!!, aca eta el segundo capi!!!, a y antes de empezar, les digo que probablemente ete fic no lo actualice tan rapio como el primero**.

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 2**

-**hola – **

Sakura:- guía al pelirrojo hasta su mamá- **se llama Gaara y es mi nuevo amigo n.n- **

Hubo un silencio incomodo para el pelirrojo

Mamá:- _"se llama **Gaara **y es mi nuevo amigo"_ deja caer su taza al piso con los ojos abiertos-** hermana tenemos que hablar ya- **

La tía de Sakura lleva a su hermana hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta dejando a Sakura con el pelirrojo.

Sakura:-** bueno sigueme que te muestro mi habitacion n.n-** dice mientras toma de la mano a Gaara.

Gaara:-**si...**_"su mamá me miro con la misma cara que ponen los que saben que yo...tengo el shukaku...seguramente no le agrado la idea de que yo sea su amigo...y nos quiera separar"-_ su mirada se muestra triste

Sakura nota que su pequeño amigo se muestra triste y le preciona la mano para que alce la vista y le sonrie calidamente, a este gesto los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se mostraron con un cierto brillo y le correspondio con una sonrisa.

Para Gaara, Sakura era muy especial, ella era diferente, no tenía comparacion, y no queria que lo separaran de ella, ya que era su unica amiga, la unica persona que lo trato como a un chico normal, sin mostrarle miedo ni odio, el siempre quizo que alguien lo tratara como a los demas sin discriminacion, siempre deseo que alguien se le acercara con buenas intenciones y que le mostrara afecto,... que lo quiera de verdad.

Sakura:-saca un par de hojas blancas, colores y pintura para dibujar-** esta es mi habitacion, quieres pintar?n.n-** le da una de las hojas y se acuesta en el piso, colocando en un costado los colores y las pinturas.

Gaara:-** si,... tienes pinceles?-** dice mientras se coloca pansa abajo en el piso, abriendo un frasquito de pintura.

Sakura:- mientras dibujaba-** no tengo pinceles por que siempre los estropeo,...pinta con los dedos-**

Gaara:-**bien, me alcansas esos frascos?-** Sakura se los alcanza

Sakura:- apoya los lapices que tenía en las manos-** Que pintaste? n.n-** dice mientras mira el dibujo de su amiguito.

Gaara:-se sonroja un poco por el dibujo que hizo y baja la cabeza para que ella no lo notara-** bueno yo...-**

Sakura mira el dibujo, Gaara habia pintado un paisaje en donde ellos dos caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, no estaba bien dibujado pero se notaba bien que eran ellos dos.( que terno!!!!)

Sakura:- mira el dibujo y luego mira a el pelirrojo, nota que el estaba avergonzado por lo que ella pueda interpretar del dibujo, pero como no queria hacerlo sentir apenado ni mal**- Que lindo dibujo n.n, mira el mío**- le muestra su dibujo.

Gaara :-sin alsar la cabeza, solo mira el dibujo de Sakura-**...que es?-**

Sakura:-**soy yo acostada sobre flores al lado de un amigo mirando el cielo n.n-** le dice para que no se sienta avergonsado por su dibujo

Gaara:-**Que amigo? **_"tiene otros amigos ademas de mi?"-_

Sakura:-**jeje, vos quien mas podria ser n.n-** a esta respuesta Gaara se pone feliz

Gaara:- se mira las manos-**uh,... donde esta el baño?-**

Sakura:- **al lado de la habitacion de mi mamá, haya, ves?-** señala con el dedo la puerta del baño.

Gaara:-** voy a lavarme las manos, ya vuelvo...-** va al baño y cierra la puerta y empieza a escuchar una conversacion.

--------------------------------------------

Mamá de s:- caminando de un lado a otro-** de todos los chicos que hay aca justo de él tenia que ser amiga?!,... esto no me da muy buena espina,...que tal si!,... que tal si es una trampa?!, que tal si nos descubrieron o se enteraron de que la hija del hombre que mato es Sakura! y si el Kazekage utiliza a su hijo para matar o secuestrar a Sakura!y pedir a Konoha algo a cambio de ella ...mi pequeña Sakura-**dice alterada, pensando cosas raras e imposibles como posibles, Gaara al escuchar esto se va a donde estaba Sakura, se puso trite al saaber que la mamá de Sakura no lo queria cerca de ella.

Tia de s:- la agarra de los hombros y le pega una cachetada para que piense bien lo que dice-** escuchas lo que dices?, es imposible que el Kazekage tenga un plan tonto como el que planteaste, el quiere destruir Konoha pero no de esa manera,...ademas ese chico Gaara no me parece tan malo, no exageras?-**

- se relaja y se sienta sobre su cama-**si, tienes razon, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, no se,...no los quiero ver juntos y punto final-**

- se sienta al lado-**tu no les puedes prohibir ser amigos,.. aunque lo hagas ellos van a seguir viendose de alguna manera, vos querias que Sakura hiciera amigos y que no solo este con Ino, y ahora?, ese chico no me parece mala persona, deberias darle una oportunidad-**

-**bien..., supongo que tienes razon, lo siento es que toda esta situacion... el Kazekage mato a mi esposo...y que su hijo sea amigo de mi pequeña Sakura...no se si todo esto...-**

**-el no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea como es, y eso no quiere decir de que el sea como su padre-**

**-tienes razon,...quiero volver a casa pero no me quiero ir sin antes verificar con mis propios ojos que mi esposo esta muerto, simplemente un papelito no me dice nada, lo quiero ver vivo o muerto... espero verlo vivo-**

**- bien mañana vamos a buscarlo hoy trata de calmarte un poco, si?-**

**-bien...-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara se sintio triste al saber lo que pensaba la mamá de Sakura, y se puso aun mas triste con tan solo pensar que lo podrian alejar de Sakura.

Pasado una hora el tío de Gaara lo va a buscar,

T:-**esa niña es tu amiga?-**

G:-**si,... es muy buena conmigo-**

T:-**ya veo,...me alegro que tengas una amiga-**

Al día siguiente, la mamá de Sakura junto a su hermana fueron a buscar al papá de Sakura o al menos el cuerpo algun rastro de el, dejaron sola a Sakura en casa y la mamá le prohibio que saliera afuera hasta que volvieran.

Sakura:-**Esto es muyyyy aburrido, ...que estara haciendo Gaara?-** dice mientras se tira en su cama.

Gaara estaba como siempre en el parque, pero esta vez no fue para pasar el tiempo, esta vez habia ido con ganas de encontrarce con Sakura, solo fue para eso, pero ella no llego y el sol empezo a ocultarce y desidio volver a su casa, pero paso por la casa de Sakura antes de volver a su hogar.

Se puso en la puerta dispuesto a tocar timbre, pero se detuvo y no lo hizo, antes de apoyar su dedo en el timbre se acordo de lo que habia dicho la mamá de Sakura y el no queria que ella abriera la puerta y se encontrara con el, asi que se alejo y camino hasta su casa pero paso por al lado de la ventana de Sakura.

**-Gaara! -** escucha que alguien lo llama y se voltea

**-hola Sakura,-** dice y se dirige hacia la ventana donde estaba apoyada Sakura y ella le sonreia desde ella.

**-Perdon por no haber ido al parque, mi mamá no me dejo salir...-**

**-no importa,...que hacias?-** dice para cambiar de tema

**-em,...nada,... ah! es verdad-** Sakura agarra unos dibujos que estaban sobre su cama y se los da a su amigo-** toma quedatelos n.n-**

**-...gracias,-** agarra los dibujos-_ "tengo que saber que piensa de mi"_** Sakura...que piensas...de...mi?-** dice un poco sonrojado agachando la cabeza para que no lo notara

-_"a que va esa pregunta?"_**que pienso de vos?,...mm, que sos una buen amigo, y ademas me agradas mucho n.n-**

**-"**_sos una buen amigo"_** que es lo que te agrada de mi?-**

**-muchas cosas...-**le coloca la mano en la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo-** me agradas por que eres una buena persona y tambien muy lindo n.n, ademas me gusta tu pelo n.n-**

el pelirrojo se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar lo que le dijo Sakura y al sentir su mano sobre sus cabellos rojisos, por eso se despide rapido de Sakura y se va corriendo a su casa haciendo que Sakura se ria por lo timido que era.

Al rato llegan la mamá y la tia de Sakura, sus rostros mostraban tristeza.

M:-**Sakura, nos volvemos para Konoha, aca ya no hay nada que hacer-** dice triste

S:-**no, yo no me voy!-**

T:-** Sakura no pongas las cosas dificiles, vamos que seguro tu amiga Ino te debe de estar extrañando-** dice con un tono triste

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna y se dedico a Guardar sus cosas, que habia pasado?, porque la mamá de Sakura esta asi?, la verdad es que cualquiera que haya amado de verdad hubiera estado igual que ella, ver con los propios ojos a la persona que mas amas toda lastimada y con el cuerpo degollado y frio, muerto, en una celda con escasa luz en un lugar sucio, ver y como su cuerpo descansa atado de pies y manos en un rincon.

Eso afecta a cualquiera, y la peor parte no era eso si no el hecho de como desircelo a su hija:-** a tu papá lo mato el padre de tu amigo, mientras vos jugabas y te divertias el sufria miles de torturas en carne propia..-**como le diria algo asi o similar sin tratar de lastimarla ni afectarla?, no se puede, ella no sabia que hacer ni como decirselo, en algun momento se tendria que enterar, y si no sufria ahora sufriria mañana y peor, que te digan una triste verdad duele y que te la oculten y te la digan mas tarde duele mucho mas que la misma verdad.

Por otro lado Gaara habia sufrido la traicion de un ser querido, del unico que creia que lo queria y que lo valoraba. Su tio el unico que lo cuidaba intento matarlo confesandole varias verdades que lo lastimaron y que causaron un gran cambio en el, logrando que no confiara en nadie...

continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo...si se quejan que esta corto o que como lo pude dejar ahi lo unico que tengo que decirles es que me dio fiaca continuarlo asi que esto es lo que quedo...jeje, seguro les quedo gana de saber que pasara verdad? bueno van a tener que esperar n.n ...dos años n.n**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pd:era mentira lo de que tienen que esperar dos años para saber que pasara, jeje, como mucho dos horas,...nah mentira tal vez tres dias...cuatro...cinco...diez quien sabe? solo yo!n.n**


	3. El reencuentro

**Hola!,...¬¬...xD me parece que deje el fic en el olvido...pero bue aca ta el tercero (capi), mejor tarde que nunca. bue aca contesto los reviews.**

**mery: maso menos pasaron dos años xD, ¬¬u que gracioso no? -.-u...**

**Roo-16: gracias x el review!, y tambien x tomart las molestias de leer este fic, y mi otro fic n.n**

**chippo sister's: perdon no poder actualizar antes el fic, entendem TT.TT tengo que cargar con tres fics a la vez, y para empeorarlo todo esta mi cabeza loka que cada dos por tres anda imaginando maneras lokas de enganchar a cualkier personaje con otro -.-u(imaginate en el colegio ¬¬, 0 bola a los profesores xD...u.u pero por suerte no me yevo ninguna materia).**

**kimiko sand: bueno, amiga gracias x dejarme reviews en todos mis fics n.n, espero que no dejes de hacerlo .**

**conchito: mira lo que me contas ¬¬, como es eso de que no hablas con tu viejo(vaya manera de dirijirce a un padre u.u), ni siquiera un hola le decis?¡¿...bueno creo que es obio que cada cual tiene su vida, acaso te pensas que una sale a la calle con las amigas y el viejo en el medio?!... xD re fuera de onda estaria, yo me muero si eso me pasaria -.-u**

**

* * *

****Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 3**

Pasaron años desde eso ultimo, exactamente 6 años, se volvieron a encontrar en los examenes chuunin, Sakura como se iba a acordar de algo que paso hace mucho mucho tiempo?, solo te puedes acordar de algo asi, si justo en ese momento te ubiese pasado algo que te haga hacer un giro de 180 grados, como a Gaara.

La unica persona que el creia que lo queria por sobre todas las cosas lo intento matar, eso confundio mucho a Gaara¿Por que lo querria matar?, si casi todo el tiempo le decia que lo queria y era el unico que lo cuidaba. Gaara ubiese deseado que no se lo ubiese dicho.

_Gaara:- **Yashamaru...por que?!-** dice entre llantos y muy sorprendido_

_Yashamaru:- **eres mas fuerte de lo que me imaginaba gaara-sama,...tu papá me dijo que te matara-**_

_Gaara:- se tapa la boca por la sorpresa y llora mas fuerte- **...padre por que?,...por que a mi?!-**_

_Yashamaru:- **y yo no lo pude rechazar, porque yo queria matarte...-**_

_Gaara:- **...-**_

_Yashamaru:-** porque por tu culpa mi hermana murio, trate de pensar que no fue por tu culpa,... ella se sacrifico por la aldea...**_

_Gaara**:-...no...-**_

_Yashamaru:-**pero no pude pensar que no fue tu culpa,...porque te odio, siempre te odie nunca te quize-**_

Que la persona que creias que te queria, te diga algo asi, te puede cambiar, es un duro golpe para alguien que solo tenia 6 años de vida, la inocencia y la niñez en carne y hueso, como crees que lo tomaria?, como crees que lo entendiera si era tan pequeño?, poner una carga de esa magnitud en los hombros de un pequeño niño puede traer grandes concecuencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando fue a Konoha para realizar los examenes chuunin, Gaara se presenta como un personaje frio a concecuencia de su pasado turbio que todos desconocen lo cual lo hace actuar de forma extraña y hace que hasta sus hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankuro le teman.

Y cuando vuelve a ver a Sakura, todos sus recuerdos de su triste pasado volvieron a pasar por su mente, todo eso que prefirio olvidar y dejar. Trato de evitar a Sakura, no la necesitaba, para que tener un amigo cuando puedes tu solo quererte e importarte a ti mismo?, un pensamiento muy egoista causado por una confucion gracias a Yashamaru.

Pero todo eso cambia cuando se enfrenta a Naruto, quien en el momento en donde el intenta matar a Sakura reacciona de manera descomunal, venciendolo, causandole un gran daño fisico, y una reparacion psiquica. el echo de porque era mas fuerte que el?, el por que protegia a otro cuando el podia protegerce a si mismo?, gracias a eso entendio que se puede pelear por aquellos a quienes se ama al contrario de la idea de Gaara de que solo se puede ser fuerte si se pelea por uno mismo ya que piensa que para comprobar su existencia el tenía que matar para sentirse vivo.

Tanto cambió la pelea con Naruto a Gaara que el creyó en la idea de pelear por protoger a los que uno ama aún asi estos no lo merezcan. Esta idea más su gran habilidad y fuerza lo convierten en el siguiente Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena despues de tres años de la pelea.

Pero los del grupo de akatsuki, secuestraron a Gaara para poder apoderarce del shukaku, a concecuencia de esto, cuando extraen al shukaku del cuerpo de Gaara, le causan la muerte, pero Chiyo lo vuelve a la vida utilizando un jutsu, en el cual sacrifica su vida a cambio de la de Gaara, dandole vida.

**Oficina de la quinta hokage**

Tsunade-sama estaba sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeles a su lado como es de costumbre. Al frente una joven, muy bella, de cabellos rosados, era Haruno Sakura, después de todo este largo tiempo de entrenamiento con la Hokage se le veía mucho más segura.

Tsunade:**- Sakura tienes una nueva misión, tendrás que ir a Sunagakure no Sato, como el Kazekage fue revivido, tiene algunos problemas físicos ahora que el Shukaku no se encuentra en su cuerpo a tenido varios trastornos y problemas fisicos, sin decir que se sobreexige mas de la cuenta. Como eres mi subordinada y actualmente la segunda mejor ninja-médico, después de mí, claro- **rie -**ve y ayudalo y aprovecha de traerme un informe completo de los recientes descubrimientos médicos en la Arena, para eso debes entregarle este pergamino al Kazekage**- le entrega un pergamino a Sakura-**… ¿Preguntas?**

Sakura:**-...- **se queda un poco en silencio -**Tsunade-sama,...yo...a pesar de todo aún me da algo de miedo pasar tanto tiempo con el Kazekage, se que ha cambiado y todo, pero…**

Tsunade:- **no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a ello, ah! y te acompañaran dos ninjas, que pueden ser los que tu quieras para que te acompañen en el camino, la misión debe llevarse a cabo lo antes posible.**

Sakura:- **Bien, en ese caso, me gustaria que me acompañaran Ino y Naruto-**

Tsunade:- **como quieras, pero en cuanto lleges para alla tendran que volver, no se pueden quedar alla, porque ellos tienen una mision encargada-**

Sakura:- **si - **se despide de Tsunade y se va de la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las puertas de Konoha, Sakura esperaba a sus dos acompañantes.

Naruto:- **Sakura-chan!!!-**

Sakura:- **Naruto! Ino!, que bueno que aceptaron venir-**

Ino:- **pues claro, frentezota, que pensabas que te ibamos a dejar ir sola alla?-**

Naruto:- **ademas yo quiero hablar con Gaara-**

Sakura:- **para que?-**

Naruto:- **para que me diga como es que se hizo kage antes que yo!!!!-** dice molesto.

Ino:- **tal vez porque no se comportaba tan inmaduro como vos -** dice en un tono de burla.

Sakura:- **ò.ó Ino ese comentario estuvo demas-**

Naruto:- **bueno vamonos, que si no se hace de noche! ò.ó-**

Ino:- **bien..., listos!, 1...2...3 YA!!! el que llega ultimo es un Shikamaru!-** salieron corriendo y pegando saltos, cada unos llevaba consigo una maleta en la espalda (las maletas de Sakura)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Oficina del Kazekage**

Gaara se encontraba trabajando, y Temari llega.

Temari:- **hermano, el ninja medico que pidio ya esta en camino, pero no es Tsunade como habias pedido-**

Gaara:- **yo no pedi ayuda a Konoha, lo unico que te dije es que buscaras a un ninja medico de aca que me ayude en mi rehabilitacion-**

Temari:- **si bueno,... el tema es que ninguno quizo... bueno, ya sabes el porque, asi que no me quedo otra que pedir ayuda al exterior-**

Gaara:- **bueno pero dormira en una posada y solo estara cuando verdaderamente la necesite, no quiero estorbos cuando trabaje...** _"espero que el ninja medico que me asista no este todo el tiempo cerca mio, yo queria que fuera uno de aca para que no ubiera necesidad de tener que hospedar a un desconcido, y mucho menos que este todo el tiempo observandome."-_

Temari:- **Ya estan en camino, y tendrias que resibirla en la entrada, yo te acompañare-**

Gaara:- **Bien Temari, llama a Kankuro y dile que puede descansar, y acupa su lugar-**

Temari:- **entendido- **se va.

En la entrada, ya habian pasado muchas horas.

Naruto:- **miren ya estamos llegando!- **

Ino:- **es verdad, y ese chico que esta ahi quien es?- **dice apuntando con el dedo a cierto pelirrojo

Sakura:- **no se pero se ve que es muy lindo, no Ino?- **dice picara, y suelta unas pequeñas risitas

Ino:- **jejeje- **acompaña con las risitas a Sakura

Naruto:- se adelanta a ellas- **no se ustedes, pero yo me adelanto- **

Sakura y Ino:- **no esperanos!!**

Sakura:- _"por kami-sama que no llegue antes que nosotras y..."_- dice juntando las manos con exprecion de rezando

Cuando llegan se encuentran con Gaara y Temari.

Temari:- le dice a Gaara -**mira ya llego, Sakura Haruno es la que te va a ayudar en tu rehabilitacion-**

Gaara.- un poco sorprendido- _"era Sakura la ninja que me iba a asistir?...se ve mucho mas bonita desde la ultima vez que la vi..." - _

Sakura:- cuando llega se queda casi petrificada a al darce cuenta de que ese chico era nada mas y nada menos que Gaara el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena y se sonroja- _" hay por kami era Gaara, que verguenza _o///o"- respira un poco -...**soy Sakura Haruno, fui enviada por la quinta Hokage para ayudarlo en su rehabilitacion a partir de ahora** -

Naruto:- **Gaara!!, dime como es que hiciste para ser un kage!!- **Ino le tapa la boca

Ino:- **n.nu bueno nosotros ya nos ibamos adios-** se lleva a Naruto arrastrandolo del lugar.

Naruto:- **No!!, Ino sueltame que lo tengo que saber!!-** dice Naruto clavando sus uñas en el piso para que no lo aleje.

Ino:- **por favor Naruto que estas avergonzando a Sakura, y ademas tenemos una mision o lo olvidaste?-**

Naruto:- se suelta- **esta bien, vamonos - **dice dandose por vencido

Temari:- **por lo visto nunca va a cambiar no es asi?-**

Sakura:- **n.nu jejeje, si **_"genial Naruto, ahora que cara pongo?"- _trata de carga sus tres maletas pero no puede.

Gaara:- **bien Haruno-san, tendrias que dormir en una posada, pero como seras la ninja medico encargada de mi rehabilitacion viviras conmigo y mis hermanos- **dice tomando una de las maletas.

Sakura:- a lo que escucho se quedo muda e inmobil- _"que voy a tener que vivir en el mismo techo que Gaara?,...estare en un lugar desconocido, viviendo con desconocidos??, yo no se sus costumbres ni como se manejan, y no quiero hacer el ridiculo o mucho menos terminar siendo un estorbo"_

Temari:- le dice en el oido a Gaara- **ejem, no que no?-** y toma una maleta

Gaara:- **Haruna-san, siganos-**

Sakura:- sale del trance- **em-si, Kazekage-sama- **dice mientras se dispone a seguir a Gaara y a Temari.

* * *

**fin del capi tres, esta ultima parte , saque la idea de otro fic que lei, y que me gusto mucho, aunque le hice modificaciones, espero que les aya gustado n.n, hasta la prox!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! n.n**


	4. los hermanos de Gaara

**uyyy!!!, perdon!!, perdon!!, perdon!! TT.TT me tarde mucho ya lo se!, bueno se me paso rapido, perdonenme, esque tuve problemas con el cole, las pruevas y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo libre que digamos, pero vean el lado bueno, aca esta el cuarto capitulo, mejor tarde que nunca n.n, a quien engaño! no me pegen TT.TT!!...y tambien me castigaron el fin de semana y no me pude ni conectarme al msm.**

**contesto reviews!!**

**rossmery:- espera ya me estas adelantando varios capitulos, siempre que hay alguna duda trato de contestarlo en la historia, porque si te respondo aca, pierde el misterio tienes que esperar muajajajaja xD ...¬¬u , y respecto a lo de los dos fics es cierto, y pienso hacer mas n.n, cuando termine con este fic o cuando tenga tiempo me lo pongo a hacer, se me ocurrio una idea bien loca para mi proximo fic, se va a llamar Gaara 1/2 es como ranma 1/2 pero esto va a ser una mescla entre estas dos series, xD te imaginas a quien le tocara interpretar a que personaje xD**

**Sucubos.- medio tonta soy porque no entendi lo que escribistes, burro con paperas? -.-u, espero que no sea un insulto a Gaara.**

**Ikiru-san:- gracias por tu review n.n...y bueno me tarde bastante pero espero que tambien te guste este fic n.n**

**Lunnaris:- bueno, es gracioso porque no me acuerdo, pero no lo saque del fanfiction, porque estaba buscando como loca algo sobre la pareja y me aparecio ese fic, pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba ni tampoco el nombre del autor u.u .**

**Kimiko sand:- sos una gran amiga, te quiero mucho!!!, este capitulo te lo dedico amiga n.n, ahora otro tema, Sasuke si aparece en mis fics, bueno ecepto en este pero bueno en mi proximo fic tambien va a aparecer y le va a pasar algo muy comico para nosotras dos jeje y con eso de lo de Naruto y su preguntita, bueno como ya dije antes en el fic va a aparecer espera y lo veras, dejo misterio xD re exagerada.**

**Yuky-san02:- Gaara 1/2 va a ser dedicado a vos por ser tan fuiel con mis fics, y no solo a vos tambien a Kimiko-san y bueno voy a ver a quien mas, pero en el primer fic va a aparecer n.n ,debo confesar que no me acordaba bien a quien le habia dicho que le iba a dedicar mi fic, pero me tuve que leer otra ves todos los reviews -.-u**

**Hibitaru-sensei:- espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque esta ves no sea de un jalon todos los capis juntos u.u.**

**conchito:- bueno em, yo no me esperaba esa repuesta, pero ahora me quedo una duda cuando salio ese tema de conversacion??, xD -.-u que memoria que tengo **

**yop:-bueno creo que yop no es un apodo ni un nombre... -.-u pero no importa mientras leas mi fic esta todo bien.**

**PuLgA :- bueno se que me tarde pero que quieres??!! no entiendes que si tarde es por algo grave??...las pruevas...ddddd que feo, que feo, que feo!, bueno lo importante y lo primero es que ya esta la actualizacion, y voy a tratar de no tardar mucho**

**si hay algun error de ortografia o de incoerencia o que no se entiende una palabra, bueno jeje no todo es perfecto**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 4**

Sakura no podia estar mas incomoda con la idea de estar ella con Gaara y sus hermanos, sola sin ningun conocido, deferente seria si estuviera con Ino o algun otro pero no, sabia que Gaara habia cambiado, que no era tan frio y bueno sanguinario como antes pero no se sentia con confianza, estar en un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida no es ningun motivo de alegria, todo esto sentia en ese momento, se sentia avergonzada por lo que dijo antes, sin saber quien era y por el hecho de vivir en el mismo techo con esa cierta personita, estaba sonrojada para simplificar un poco.

Temari:- venia caminando al lado de su hermano y atras estaba la pelirrosa, nota que le pasaba algo- **em? te sientes bien? porke estas sonrojada?- **Gaara que estaba esuchando lo que decia Temari disimulando de que no, se voltea con una expresion de duda.

Sakura:- **eh?!- **rapido se tapa la cara con sus manos y se masajea la cara- **no nada, es que estoy un poco cansada eso es todo, no dormi mucho "**_espero que el no aya visto que yo... o por Kami que estas pocas semanas pasen rapidooo no puede ser!!! por que a mi_??..._tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar"-_

Temari:- sonrie- **bueno cuando llegemos a casa podras dormir en tu nueva habitacion un rato antes de ir de compras-**

Sakura:- **compras?- **pregunta para confirmar si ella tambien iba a ir, si decia " vamos a comprar" lo confirmaba

Temari.- **si hoy es dia de compras, todos los viernes con Gaara y Kankuro compramos alimentos o ropa como siempre, entonces despues de que descanses un poco, vamos a comprar -**

Gaara:- _"siempre dice lo mismo...pero siempre compra ropa, nunca comida, y depues con Kankuro tenemos que volver para comprar comida mientras ella se pone a ver mas ropa para comprar el proximo viernes" _- era el pensamiento de Gaara.

Llegan a la casa o mas bien departamento porque no era la gran cosa como pensaba Sakura (bueno me quede corta de presupuesto, la otra vez sobraban habitaciones y baños y ahora estan justo xD...-.-U bueno debo admitir que era una exageracion lo de esa casa) ella se imaginaba una casa grande con una gran decoracion pero solo se encontro con un departamento normal y simple. en la entrada se encontraba el comedor que a la derecha tenia una cocina, cerca de la entrada se encontraba una escalera de madera que llevaba a una pasillo en donde habia cinco puertas dos de cada lado y una al final, en la puerta del final habia un baño y en las otras puertas habitaciones con unos pequeños balcones que conectaban esas habitaciones.

Gaara abrio la puerta y no pudo dar un paso sin caerce en el piso como una tabla con los ojos en blanco.

Temari:-camina esquivando a Gaara y apoya las maletas en el piso **Kankuro!!- **pega un grito que casi dejaba sorda a Sakura

Kankuro:- baja de las escaleras enojado- **deja de gritar tan fuerte!!!!- **Gaara como si nada en el piso y a Sakura le sangraban las orejas.

Temari:- señala las tres maletas- **bueno lleva estas malestas a la habitacion de huespedes-**

Kankuro:- **maletas?-**

Temari.- **si, son las de la ninja medico de Gaara, va a vivir con nosotros- **señala a Sakura.

Kankuro.- pasa por arriba de Gaara y agarra las maletas- _"no me importa si para lo unico que me necesita Temari es para esto, pero ella es tan hermosa" _- le guiña un ojo a Sakura y pasa otra ves por arriba de Gaara como si no pasara nada y empieza a subir escalones arriba Temari lo apresura pero antes pasa por arriba de Gaara (lo usan de tapete xD ò.ó que feo).

Sakura.- le da un feo escalofrio cuando el le guiño el ojo- _"no se que es mas aterrador, los hermanos de Gaara o que el simple echo de que se tiene que soportar este trato"_ **por que ignoran a su hermano?- **

Temari:- **no lo hacemos, es que intentamos de todo para despertarlo pero nada funciona, todo los dias es igual ,pasa esto como cinco veces al dia, y yo no diria que es un desmayo porque no creo que una persona que este desmayada este asi- **

Sakura se acerca a el y lo da vuelta, le dio impresion verlo asi, primero le tomo el pulso para ver si estaba vivo, luego le revisa los ojos, despues le sube la manga y ve que tenia todo los musculos tensos. Se queda un poco pensativa y en silencio se levanta con una expresion seria y un poco con duda.

Temari:- **y?- **

Sakura.- sale de su trance- **...ehh?.-**

Temari.- **bueno, no importa, sigeme que te muestro tu habitacion, dejemoslo ahi que en un rato se despierta-**

Sakura:-** pero..."**_mejor sera que no muestre demaciada preocupacion porque si no ella va a pensar que a mi me pasa algo con el...tengo mis dudas, por suetre traje todos mis libros de medicina y alguna que otra cosa que tal ves me sirva" _**bueno esta bien -** no se sintio comoda al actuar igual que ellos (el pobre esta en el piso y no lo ayudan TT.TT que clase de hermanos son?!, y vos Sakura? hace algo!?, no se lo que sea...despertalo con un beso!!...que se yo!!...-.-u perdon me calmo, esque gara esta asi y.. bueno).

Inner Sakura:- **-.-u **

Temari lleva a Sakura a la habitacion de huespedes en donde solo habia una cama, un ropero, un espejo y una mesita de luz, era bastante espaciosa derecho a la puerta se encontraba una puerta corredisa de vidrio que llevaba a un balcon que conectaba a la habitacion de al lado.

Temari:-** antes era mi habitacion, pero Gaara no me dejaba dormir asi que me cambie, si me necesitas mi habitacion es la del frente, bueno no te olvides que depues vamos a comprar los biberes, asi que solo falta una hora- **

Sakura:- se queda en pausa- _"Gaara no la dejaba dormir?...entonces la habitacion de al lado es la de Gaara?...no lo se, pero"- _abre la puerta del balcon y curiosa se asoma- _"este balcon conecta las dos habitaciones..., a no eso no, no voy a invadir la privacidad de Gaara...pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad...no lo haria... o si?"- _sige caminando y se asoma a ver, abre lentamente la puerta corrediza de vidrio y entra.

Al la derecha de ella se encontraba la cama del pelirrojo, a la izquierda un escitorio con una lampara y muchos papeles, pero ordenados, al lado del mismo un armario y al frente del mismo un espejo que estaba detras de la puerta .

Sakura:- **que pocas cosas, aunque debo admitir de que es muy ordenado- **se sienta sobre la cama de Gaara y apoya su manos sobre el colchon presionando fuerte_- "el colchon esta muy duro, es nuevo o el no...claro el no puede dormir, pero ya no tiene mas al shukaku asi que el puede, tal ves sea en parte por eso!, ya entiendo eso lo explica el porque de esa caida tan repentina, aunque creo que debo revisar mis libros aber que tal"- _se levanta pero vio por espejo que una caja se encontraba debajo de la cama .

Se agacha y la saca habia muchas cosas en ella, entre ellas fotos, dibujos, un oso, ropa pequeña.

Sakura:- agarra al oso- _"esto si que es gracioso, se ve firme y frio pero debajo de la cama oculta un osito"- _rie un poco y se topa con un dibujo- _"esto es un monigote, esta mal pintado me recuerda a los dibujo que hacia cuando era pequeña...aca hay una niña de pelo rosa y un niño de pelo rojo...que raro, por que se me hace familiar_?"- escucha unos pasos en el pasillo y rapido mete el dibujo en la caja y con el pie lo mete debajo de la cama, sale de la habitacion por el balcon.

Entra Gaara al lo que Sakura se apura y se mete en su habitacion abre sus maletas y se pone a acomodar todo rapido para poder ponerce a revisar sus libros y buscar alguna solucion para Gaara.

diez minutos despues.

Temari**:- vamos!!, Kankuro!, Gaara!, Sakura!, rapido que si no cierran las tiendas**!!!- grita desde las escaleras.

Kankuro:-le dice a Gaara**- cualquier cosa no la conocemos, es una chica que se perdio y nos acosa- **

Gaara:- _"odio los viernes, siempre pasa algo vergonzoso o Temari nos hace pasar verguenza y no solo Temari, Kankuro tambien, espero que hoy no"-_ junta a sus hermanos y les dice en un tono bajito- **por favor les pido que no hagan nada humillante, hoy no..." **_ademas esta Sakura, pero mejor no lo digo porque de seguro ellos"-_

Kankuro:- **esta bien, hoy no te vamos a quemar delante de nadie-**

Sakura:- **em, aca estoy, ya podemos irnos- **interrumpe la combersacion que habia, Gaara la miro como queriendo decirle algo, sin saber que es lo que queria decir pero no duro mucho cuando.

Temari:- **si, vamos de una vez!- **agarra a sus hermanos (gaara queda asi o.o al igual que Kankuro xD) y salen corriendo o volando dejando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos en la puerta.

Gaara:- **Temari!, Temari!, que te dije hace un rato!- **Temari frena y suelta a Kankuro y queda echo pure al chocar contra el piso.

Temari:- **ups, perdon, jeje, la costumbre,...Sakura ven!- **Sakura se apresura

en medio del comercio, habia mucha gente, muchos niños correteando y riendo, Temari con los ojos iluminados llendo de una tienda de ropa a otra mirando y mirando ropa mientras Sakura solo entro a un minimercado a comprar lo que precisaba, Gaara y Kankuro en el medio, ambos miraron para ambos lados y dieron un paso pero se detuvieron para darlse unas miradas asesinas,

Kankuro:- **ve con Temari, alguien tiene que cargar sus bolsas de ropa, y eres mas fuerte que yo, anda ve que yo me quedo con Sakura- **

Gaara:- **dejame ir con Sakura despues de todo ella es mi medico ninja-**

Kankuro:- **por eso dejame a mi, si mañana vas a estar todo el dia con Sakura- **

Temari:- sale de una tienda con una bolsa que parecia una bomba a punto de estallar- **Kankuro!, ven y ayudame con estas bolsas!- **dice gritando y agitando los brazos para señalar donde estaba.(round 1 Gaara 1gritos de chicas, Kankuro 0 abucheos de chicas xD)

Kankuro:- **que suerte que tenes! **_"matenme!!! matenme!!!, TT.TT no es justo, por que Gaara se tiene que quedar con Sakura y yo con la bestia del lago nes??!!"._

Gaara:- **yo no diria que es suerte...- **se voltea y se dirige hacia donde estaba Sakura

* * *

**bueno aca esta el cuarto capitulo, bueno como dije antes mejor tarde que nunca, bueno, me estoy poniendo al dia con todo esto, cuando tenga tiempo me lo pongo a leer otra ves para corregir lo que esta mal, em y bueno**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	5. un dia diferente a los demas

**Hola!!, como andan?, tanto tiempo no? n.n revolean un zapato, bueno ya se, aca continuo con el fic, perdon, pero esta ves no voy a contestar reviews.**

**si hay algun error de ortografia o de incoerencia o que no se entiende una palabra, bueno jeje no todo es perfecto, y cuando tenga tiempo de leer de nuevo lo que escribi lo corrijo n.n, bue basta de charla y conutinuemos con esto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 5**

Gaara:- **yo no diria que es suerte...- **se voltea y se dirige hacia donde estaba Sakura

Sakura:- estaba comparando dos frascos- **mmm- **elige un frasco y va a la caja con una canasto masomenos lleno.

Gaara:- llega a la puerta- **Sakura-san!- **Llama a Sakura.

Sakura:- se voltea- **ah!, kazekage-sama, por favor espere ahi que ya voy n.n-** le sonrie y se siente un resplandor de luz, ella se voltea y se va para la caja a pagar por lo que necesitaba.

Gaara:- al sentir ese resplandor de luz, se volteo rapido y con desconfianza mirando para todos lados desde su lugar- **esa luz...alguien habra...?puede ser...- **nota que alguien sale corriendo con una camara- **el, entonces es verdad!-** extiende su mano y alrededor del que estaba corriendo se empieza a juntar arena y lo atrapa.

Sakura:- sale de la tienda con una bolsa pequeña- **listo, ya termine n.n- **le sonrie calidamente.

Gaara:- se voltea sorprendido e inconcientemente suelta al otro- **...- **la mira sorprendido, desde su lugar, sin moverce- _"sonrio al verme?..."-_

Sakura:- deja de sonreir y mira al pelirrojo con una cara de duda- **pasa algo?- **

Gaara:- sale de su trance**-...no nada **_"hace bastante tiempo que nadie me sonreia asi... a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo igual de alegre..." -_ sonrie un poco y mira hacia otro lado.

Sakura:- _"que esta pasando?, porke sonrie?"-_ el otro con su camara saca unas fotos mas y se va corriendo.

Gaara:- cambia su expresion a una de enojado cuando ese hombre saco otras fotos- **hey!-** da unos pasos pero se detiene:

- **no sabia que al Kazekage-sama le gustaba esa chica, viste que sonrio cuando la vio y se quedo en silencio?- **le decia una anciana a otra(¬¬ tipicas viejas chusmas que no tienen nada que hacer)

- **que baka, si quiere conquistar a esa chica lo unico que tiene que hacer es unvitarla a tomar algo, no dejarla ahi plantada para perseguir a ese tipo-** le dice un adolecente a sus amigos

-**mira querida, hasta el kazekage-sama esta enamorado- **le dice un hombre a su esposa.

- **ellos dos hacen una linda pareja, me recuerdan a nosotros cuando recien nos conociamos...eras muy timido, te costaba ablarme, jajajaja-**

-** el Kazekage esta enamoradooo, el kazekage esta enamoradoOoOo- **decia saltando la hija de la pareja que pasaba por ahi.

Sakura:- se apreta el labio inferior con uno de sus dedos- **umm...- **su cara se torna preocupada (che no hay privacidad ò.ó!!)

Gaara:- **no los escuches!**_"maldicion, porke creen eso?, espero que no se lo crea,.pero...porke me importa lo que piense?, tengo otras cosas en que pensar...como...o por kami...Kankuro y Temari, me habia olvidado de ellos, espero que no agan lo mismo que los otros dias"-_ empieza a buscar con la mirada a sus hermanos imaginandose que abran echo- **ahi estan, Kankuro, Temari!- **los llama al verlos maso menos cerca.

El pelirrojo se tranquiliza y luego mira a la pelirrosa, despues de eso se queda en cero (como cuando hizo de tapete, recuerdan??, bueno ahora igual, pero parado xD)

Sakura:- se apura y se hacerca a el, toda la gente que estaba en el lugar o que pasaba por ahi dejaba de hacer sus cosas para ver que pasaba con el kazekage- **otra vez?...mmm, estres y luego relajacion, cansancio...emm, ojos blancos...puede que su chakra se concentre en la cabeza y a concecuencia se le den vuelta los ojos y quede paralizado...o que la mayoria de sus puntos de chakra esten blokeados y produsca algun descontrol...uyy no puedo pensar bien con tanto ruido...ya se! un golpe fuerte!!- **se prepara para pegarle-"_no puedo hacerlo, ay mucha gente al pendiente de lo que hago, y si le pego a su Kazekage probablemente me exilien o algo"- _

**-que le hace a nuestro Kazekage-sama?...es una bruja tiene poderes malignos!!...lo quiere matar!!...ya se me hacia raro, gaara es muy confiado, a veces las bellezas del planeta te llevan al mal camino...- **lo que Sakura pudo escuchar que decian los demas.

Kankuro:- le da una palmada fuerte a Gaara en la espalda- **hermanito n.n **_"ò.ó te dolio?!, espero que si!!, me las vas a pagar Gaara" - _a este golpe Gaara tose y Sakura suspira designada.

Temari:- **Kankuro ayudame con esto!**- dice arrastrando una bolsa grande, que adentro llevaba mas bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

Gaara:- deja de toser cuando ve la bolsa para ponerse una mano en la cabeza- **Temari tienes que dejar de comprar tanto...-**

Temari:-** nah, no es mucho, ademas tambien les compre a ustedes- **Kankuro y Gaara se quedan en silencio- **fui a la lenceria y les compre- **los dos se querian morir mientras ella sacaba de unas bolsas- **este boxer blanco con corazones para vos gaara y este calzonsillo con dibujitos para vos Kankuro, fijense si son de su talla, cualquier cosa regresamos y lo cambiamos n.n- **

Kankuro:- se aleja y le da la espalda- **uuuhhh!!!, yo no la conosco, vamonos hermano-**

Gaara:- le saca los dos calsonzillos con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y enojado y los mete en la bolsa-** se esta haciendo de noche, Kankuro te sigo- **agarra la bolsa con una mano y se la coloca en su espalda y se dispone a caminar ignorando lo que paso- ò////ó **gracias Temari-** murmuro mientras se iba.

Temari:- **esperen!, y la comida?, apenas llegamos!- **

Kankuro:- se detiene- **cierto...-.-u- **se voltea y regresa.

Gaara:- camina de regreso- **bueno, pero solo compramos lo que necesitamos, nada de adornos y cosas asi-**

Temari:- **a lo hecho, pecho! n.n-**

Todos:- **??- **

despues de haber echo las compras se encaminaban de regreso al departamento.

Temari:- tenia cuatro galletas de la fortuna- **diran la verdad?- **

Kankuro:- _"de todas maneras se tenia que comprar algo que no sirviera ni para ocupar espacio ¬¬"- _piensa mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura:- se hacerca a Temari-** crees en estas cosas?- **

Temari:- **n.nu bueno...es divertido**_"espero que digan la verdad o si no me estafaron n.nu"_**bueno, cada uno agarre una galleta de la fortuna a ver que toca-** extiende sus brazos para adelante.

Sakura:- agarra uno- **emm, supongo que esta bien...-**

Kankuro:- agarra una galleta- **seguro que me va a decir que haga una dieta o que haga mas ejercicio, tipico de estas cosas ¬¬- **

Temari:- pica a Gaara en la espalda para que agarre una- **dale Gaara, no seas un amargado n.n-**

Gaara:- voltea la cabeza-** bueno...**_"esto es una boberia ¬¬"-_

Kankuro:- abre la galleta y pone cara de analfabeta cuando lee lo de su interior- **"deja de inventar escusas, comienza a hacer algo por ti mismo y por los demas"...ppppp, ves?, solo le faltaba deciir que empieze con alguna dieta ¬¬-**

Temari:- **ò.ó no seas asi!...a ver...-** lee lo que le toco- **"descubre las ventajas de ser optimista, contagia tu entusiasmo a los demas y habras comenzado a cambiar desesperacion, por confianza, desaliento por fe"...que lindo n.n!!- **

Sakura:- Temari y Kankuro la miran como diciendo, que te toco?, Tantea un poco y lo lee-**"Todo esta ordenado para que encuentres el amor, hoy puede ser el momento y quizas estes en el lugar adecuado. Atrevete a ser feliz, puedes lograrlo y lo mas importante: te lo mereces"**..._"esto esta raro"-_ se lo guarda en su bolsillo.

Temari:- **buenoo...Gaara que dice el tuyo?-**

Gaara:- _"que todo esta ordenado para que ella encuentre el amor? que esta en el lugar adecuado?"-_ pensaba mientras miraba a Sakura.

Temari:- **Gaara!-**

Gaara:- abre su galleta- **"el amor simplifica nuestros problemas, borra de nuestro corazon los sufrimientos anteriores, no te apresures en buscarlo, el amor te encontrara a ti"...**_"deja mucho en que pensar"- _no dice nada y guarda el papel.

Sakura:- _"que el amor lo encontrara a el?...que todo esta arreglado para que encuentre el amor_?..."-

Llegan a la casa, todos callados, nadie dijo nada en el camino.

Kankuro:- **llevo esto a la cocina-** agarra unas bolsas y se dirige a la cocina.

Sakura:- agarra el resto de las bolsas- **te ayudo- **deja a Temari y a Gaara en la entrada.

Temari:- **que raro que fue eso...diran la verdad estos papeles?-**

Gaara:- **me voy a bañar- **ignora lo que dice su hermana y sebe las escaleras, en direccion al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en la cocina:

Kankuro:-** sientes algo por mi hermano?- **pregunta mientras se pone a guardar las cosas de las bolsas.

Sakura:-se le cae una bolsa al piso ante la pregunta- **que?-no, claro que no-** dice sin mirarlo, mientras levantaba lo que se le cayo.

Kankuro:-se agacha y la ayuda- **y por que se te cayo la bolsa cuando te lo pregunte?** **-** dice desafiante.

Sakura:- _"por que simplemente no se caya? ò.ó, ni siquiera me da tiempo de refleccionar eso sola"_**porque me sorprendio la pregunta, hablemos de otra cosa, si?-**

Kankuro:-_"Gaara, no me vas a ganar"_**bueno, mañana que vas a hacer?-**

Sakura:- **mañana tengo que esta con Gaara-sama para controlarlo, por?- **dice sin prestarle mucha atencion.

Kankuro:- **nose...me parecia que tal ves...nosotros...nose...salgamos a algun lugar...digo si no tenias nada- **nota que Sakura se habia ido- **que hacer...**_ "me siento tonto -.-u"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sube un escalon

Temari:- que estaba sentada en el sillon con sus bolsas llenas de ropa- **Sakura!, aca tengo algo para vos n.n- **le da una bolsa pequeña, en donde habia un bonito vestido del mismo color que su pelo y unos tacos de color blanco- **espero que te guste, vi el vestido y pense que te quedaria perfevto n.n-**

Sakura:- **oh, gracias n.n Temari...ahora me tengo que bañar, asique-**

Temari:- distraida con sus prendas de vestir- **ve, ve-** mueve su mano para arriba y abajo, para indicarle que se vaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara:- completamente desnudo en la bañera, conteniendo la respiracion debajo del agua- _"Sakura va a dormir en la habitacion que esta al lado de la mia...me pregunto que va a pasar, yo no podre dormir, por mas que quiera, y de seguro ella si..."-_se levanta y respira aire, luego se coloca la mano en la frente ante el pensamiento que se le cruzo en la cabeza, de lo que podria ocurrir- "_mejor me encierro en mi habitacion, por si las dudas -.-"-_ sale del agua y se empieza a secar con una toalla.

Sakura:- abre la puerta del baño y entra en una pequeña habitacion, anterior al baño, en donde habia un lavaropas con un canasto arriba y un secaropas-**supongo que un buen baño me hara bien n.n- **se empieza a desvestir y deja su ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia, luego agarra una de las toallas y abre la puerta, da unos pasos y luego se queda paralizada con los ojs como platos.

Sakura al entrar al baño se encuentra con el Kazekage de espaldas a ella sin nada que lo tape, el se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla y ve a Sakura por el espejo que tenia adelante, ovio que el no se priva de mirarla en esos escasos segundo antes de anudarse la toalla a la cintura e irse sin decir nada por al lado de Sakura.

Sakura:- cae al piso al escuchar que la puerta se cerro- **Kami-sama...**-se tapa la cara con las manos-_ "que tonta soy!, ahora que hare?!, el me vio ami...y yo a el...porque se me ocurrio venir al baño !?ò.ó, porque no golpee la puerta antes de abrir?! ò.ó, ahora no me atrevere a mirar a Gaara a los ojos, no despues de esto"_

Gaara:- entra en su habitacion y se apoya en la puerta depues de cerrar-** debi de haber cerrado la puerta antes de bañarme- **le empieza a salir sangre de la nariz y se saca la toalla y se la coloca en la cara para detener la emorragia-_ "genial, ahora si no podre mirar a Sakura a la cara, despues de esto..."_- se hacerca a un cajon y se pone su ropa interior.

desconocido:- aparece adelante de la puetra transparente del balcon con una camara de fotos, era el mismo tipo que la otra ves- **Kazekage-sama, sonria- **Gaara se voltea y furioso se hacerca a la puerta y la abre- **omg, maldicion!, no me mate, solo hago mi trabajo-**

Gaara:- se detiene- **Trabajo?-** el otro aprovecha para escapara y salta por el balcon-** era lo que me faltaba- **enojado tapa la puerta con las cortinas

* * *

**bueno aca esta el quinto capitulo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios n.n**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	6. un abrazo, un beso y dos niños?¡?

**Hola a todos n.n!!, bueno aca esta el sexto capitulo y quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que pusieron esta historia en su lista de favoritos y de alertas n.n!!, y a los que dejaron review n.n, tambien les digo que cree una pagina web de Gaasaku, solo eso, la pueden encontrar en mi profile n.n, bueno aca contesto reviews:**

**Kimiko-san: amiga, se que hago los capitulos cortos y todo pero...aca no hay queja ò.ó, mira que lo hice largo...hasta me quede sin ideas!!xD...¬.¬ bueno eso no es cierto pero lo alarge lo mas que pude (lo mas que pudieron mis manos xD), bueno, y tambien tengo que admitir que Kankuro es feuki xD, y nose porke me quedo que el era gordo xD, bueno pero lo vi bien y no lo es xD.**

**Ikiru-san: xD, bueno creo que ademas de que te queden telarañas te queda polvo de tanto esperar, pero te juro que valio la pena, con este capitulo no defraudo a nadie...y hasta creo que los voy a sorprender con algo que no esperaban...chan!.**

**Kagome: bueno, si ay algo en lo que concuerdo es que Gaara y Sakura son una combinacion explosiva!! por que?, bueno por que ellos son mis personajes favoritos, siii, aguante Sakura!!, aguante Gaara!!! wiiii xD.**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: si xD, las galletas son todo un misterio...xD, bueno que pasara??, que pasara??, te enteras en este capitulo y en los proximos :P xD.**

**XkeLly-cHanX: bueno, es verdad!!, mejor tarde que nunca!! xD.**

**rossmery: xD...Gaara un pervertido?, la verdad es que yo no hice esa escena pensando en eso...bueno no entiendo, los hombres son asi, preguntale a un chico si nunca miro el trasero de una chica mientras caminaba, estoy segura que no te lo va a negar ¬-¬U.**

**Sucubos: xD, bueno supongo que cuando tienens alguna fama, no tienes intimidad xD.**

**tammy-chan: bueno xD, no te preocupes que este capitulo lo hice largo, o solo a mi se me hace que esta largo, pero bue, espero que te guste n.n**

**karlitta: che todos piensan que son los paparazzi, por ke??, xD, porke es la revista que mas rompe las pelotas a los famosos xD, y esta cara n.n es muy linda ademas ay otras como estas : Ç.Ç --- u.u --- o////o--- n///n --- ¬.¬ --- n.nU ---- n///nU --- o.o --- 0-0**

**si hay algun error de ortografia o de incoerencia o que no se entiende una palabra, bueno jeje no todo es perfecto, y cuando tenga tiempo de leer de nuevo lo que escribi lo corrijo n.n, bue basta de charla y conutinuemos con esto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

desconocido:- aparece adelante de la puerta transparente del balcon con una camara de fotos, era el mismo tipo que la otra vez- **Kazekage-sama, sonria- **Gaara se voltea y furioso se hacerca a la puerta y la abre- **omg, maldicion!, no me mate, solo hago mi trabajo-**

Gaara:- se detiene- **Trabajo?-** el otro aprovecha para escapara y salta por el balcon-** era lo que me faltaba- **enojado tapa la puerta con las cortinas.

**CAPITULO 6**

Sakura se va a su habitacion a vestirce con su pijama blanco : una remerita que mostraba sus hombros y que tenia un escote, echa con una tela muy delicada y unos pantaloncitos de la misma tela y sus pantuflas de color rosa de tela peluche.

Temari:- grita por las escaleras- **a comer!!, bajen!!- **al escuchar esto a Sakura casi se le sale el corazon por la boca y al igual que a Gaara.(xD, semejante gritito eh? xD)

Sakura y Gaara salen de sus habitaciones dispuestos a bajar por las escaleras pero no sabian que el otro tambien iba a bajar. Los dos se sorprenden al ver al otro

Gaara:- se sorprende al ver a Sakura y a su pijama y traga saliva de los nervios y de la impresion, sumada a la verguenza por lo que paso en el baño-** a-adelante ...**_"esto es incomodo"_- se queda parada en su puerta esperando a que Sakura continue.

Sakura:- mira a Gaara y luego se sonroja y rie un poco para ocultarlo- **n////n jaja-si-** se apresura a bajar.

Gaara:- su rostro se torna preocupado y se rasca la cabeza mientras sigue su camino-_"esto no tendria que estar pasando..."-_

Sakura se sienta y Gaara para no sentarce al lado se sienta adelante de ella

Kankuro:- **Sakura-chan! n.n - **se sienta al lado de Sakura, y despues mira a Gaara- **hermanito n.n- **lo mira con cara de desafio.

Temari:- viene vestida con su pijama negro parecido al de Sakura y con la cena, que la verdad no era cena era el pedido que hizo de comida rapida hace tres minutos- **bueno a comer-** lo coloca en el medio de la mesa y se sienta al lado de Gaara para empezar a comer.

Todos empiezan a comer ecepto Sakura que se quedo en puntos suspensivos por un momento pero al rato empezo a comer.

Temari:- le pregunta a Sakura por curiosidad- **Sakura?, que tratamiento le vas a hacer a nuestro hermano Gaara?-**

Sakura:- **eh?!, ah!, si!, bueno, primero tendria que revisarlo a Gaara cuando el este calmado y sin ninguna tencion y despues mañana tendria que ver como va en el dia y vere que hare, lo mas probable es que por las tenciones, el estres y todos los problemas, haga que se tape uno de los pequeños huecos que hay en las puertas de chackra y que se bloquee el flujo normal de chackra, interrumpiendo las funcienes de algunos organos organos y cause un descontrol porke esas venas que llevan chackra estan muy pegadas a los organos internos...ay perdon no los confundi...verdad?¿ n///nU- **

Kankuro:- **que el que de la que??-**

Temari:- **ahhh...bueno, lo importante es que vas a ayudar a Gaara y eso esta bien n.n-**

Kankuro:- le hacia gestos a Gaara para que se ponga celoso o para que se enoje, a lo cual casi funciona cuando Kankuro le mira el escote a Sakura- _"jeje...waw"-_

Gaara:- mira serio a Kankuro como si intentase matarlo con la mirada mientras comia, por poco se levantaba y le pega en la cara por el atrevimiento, pero se contuvo- **Kankuro ve a la cocina, ahora-** se levanta y se va a la cocina mientras Kankuro hacia lo mismo, cierran la puerta.

Temari se levanta de la mesa y se pone a juntar los platos rapido y Sakura intenta ayudarle.

Temari:- **emm, Sakura sera mejor que ya te vayas a tu habitacion que yo me encargo del resto- **se escucho que se cayo algo en la cocina y la puerta se abre con fuerza dejando caer arena al piso.

Sakura:- **O-O bueno...-**camina para atras y se va a su habitacion

Temari espera a que Sakura termine de subir y se va a la cocina con los platos y lo apoya con fuerza en la mesada para lavarlos y se encuentra con la ecena: Gaara agarrando del cuello con una mano a su hermano y el otro controlando con sus hilos de chakra los pies del pelirrojo para que se caiga- **se puede saber que hacen?! - **pregunta enojada- **ya dejen de pelear y ponganse a lavar, que uno ceke mientras el otro lava!- **se va a dormir

Kankuro:-** ¬.¬ subio dos kilos mas - **Gaara lo suelta y se ponen al lavar y a secar mientras se miraban con cara de odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo ecepto Gaara.

Gaara:- estaba acostado mirando el techo- _"es la primera ves que alguien que no es parte de mi familia duerme en el mismo techo que yo...es tan raro...aumenta mis pocas ganas de dormir"- _siente algo caer al techo y sale al balcon a ver.

En el techo habian caido dos niños, una niña pequeña de pelo rosa de ojos verdes y con un osito y un niño un poco mas grande pelirrojo y con los mismos ojos que la niña pequeña, el se parecia mucho a Gaara ecepto por los ojos y la niña tambien se parecia un poco a Sakura

Niño:- **sh!, espera, shhh!! has silencio que tenemos que hacer algo rapido y ya volvemos a casa- **escucho la vos de un niño y algunos ruidos echos por otra niña mas pequeña.

Niña:- **noo, quiedo regrezar rapido!!, quiedo a mi mamaaa!!, buaaa!!, mamaaa!!-** empieza a quejarce la niña mas pequeña

Gaara:- **quien anda ahi?!-** se muestra firme, y sube al techo de un salto, pero no se encontro con nada.-** hn...**- se queda en el techo buscando con la mirada.

Sakura:- sale al balcon bostesando- **que fueron todos eso gritos...?- **sepregunto a si misma tratando de abriri los ojos ya que le pesaban por el sueño, y ve a Gaara en el techo- **Gaara-san?-** pregunta ya sin sueño.

Gaara:- **ehhh...- **se baja del techo rapido - **perdon buenas noches-** se va para su habitacion

Sakura:- **no!, espera!-** le agarra el brazo

Gaara:- voltea su cabeza para mirar su brazo y luego a ella a los ojos- **que pasa?-**

Sakura:- "_verdad! sakura soltale el brazo!" _**n.nU perdon eske ya me estaba olvidando que lo tenia que revisar para ver como consilia el sueño-**

Gaara:- **bueno...puedes soltarme el brazo...- **Sakura lo suelta y se disculpa sonrojada, mientras se iban para la habitacion de Gaara.

Sakura:- **bueno, tienes que sacarte la remera- **

Gaara:- se saca la remara como dijo Sakura y pone sus manos en el pantalon como si se los quiera sacar tambien- **el pantalon tambien?- **

Sakura.- **que?! 0////0U, No!...digo no, solo la remera- **dice sonrojada recordando la imagen del baño- **n////nU bueno, ahora acuestate boca arriba - **Gaara hace lo que le pide como si fuera lo mas normal, eso ayudo a Sakura a calmarse un poco y proseguir con su tarea.

Gaara:- despues de un rato - **y?- **

Sakura:- **bueno, lo que yo dije cuando estabamos cenando estaba acertado, asi que vamos a tener seciones dos veces al dia, una a la tarde y otra a la noche, en esas seciones te voy a pasar chakra si es necesario para que tu chakra no se corte por el estres, lo importante es que comas sano, y estes en un ambiente tranquilo...ahora vamos a tener una secion- **se sienta en el borde de la cama del pelirrojo y hacerca sus manos al pecho de el sin tocarlo y empieza a concentrar el chackra (sus manos se iluminan con un color verde), luego de cinco minutos se levanta sin decir nada y va a la puerta que lleva al balcon- **bueno ahora descanza, mañana tendremos dos seciones mas -**

Gaara:- se levanta y se sienta en su cama, mostrandose firme y serio- **yo no duermo- **al escuchar esto Sakura, aparece delante de el- _"que rapida o.oU"-_

Sakura:-**n.n** **ahora si Gaara-san- **con un dedo le presiona el hombro y hace que Gaara caiga en un completo sueño- **jeje, Gaara-kun, que inocente eres...-**se acuesta al lado de Gaara para contemplarlo dormido, tocandole algunos mechones de la cabeza y acariciandole una mejilla.- _"es este el mismo Gaara que intento matarme apretandome contra un arbol?...nose porke pero me resulta tan familiar, como si lo conociera desde muy pequeña"-_con un dedo empieza a rozar todas las facciones del rostro de Gaara y se detuvo cuando rozo los labios de el- _"pero que estoy haciendo?? _0///0U, _deberia irme a mi habitacion"-_ se levanta quedandose sentada- _"con cuidado, para no despertarlo..."_- en ese momento siente que unos brazos le rodaban la cintura, Gaara la estaba abrazando dormido- **O////O esto no me lo esperaba...-**

Gaara:-** no...no me dejes...-** la abraza mas fuerte...estaba durmiendo, el lo estaba haciendo inconcientemente...Sakura estaba con sueño asi que le hizo caso, solo se acomodo y cerro los ojos.

* * *

Niña:- estaba en el balcon con su hermanito, los vieron a Sakura y a Gaara desde ahi- **mami!!- **Grita emosionada la niña corriendo para abrazarla, pero la puerta estorbo y se choco- **buaaaa!!-**

Niño:- toma del brazo a la niña-** shhh! Akari! has silencio!, deja de hacer ruido, y no hagas nada, cuando terminemos nos volvemo ya te lo dije!-** la niña deja de llorar y el la ayuda a levantarse.

Los dos niños abren la puerta despacio y entran a urtidillas revisando todo hasta que la pequeña niña encontro un papelito en el bolsillo del pantalon de Gaara.

Akari:- salta emosionado sosteniendo su osito- **mida, Takeshi, lo enconte!!!- **el niño la abraza tapandole la boca y desapareciendo con la arena que estaba afuera.

Takeshi:- agarra el papelito y se lo guarda-** bueno, ahora tenemos que encontrar el otro...espera akari!, a donde vas?-** la niña no le apresto atencion y dio un salto al techo y se puso a correr riendo mientras se iba al otro balcon

Akari:- **jijijiji, quiedo ved al tioooo!!!**-

Takeshi:- salta igual que la niña y la sigue para detenerla- **te dije que no hagas nada!, no nos tienen que ver!!-** la niña no lo escucha y entra a una de las habitaciones

Akari:- toma un delineador violeta que se encontraba en la mesa de lus de Kankuro- **lady Kankuro quiede que la estilizta Akari la maquille n.n- **se pone a pintarle el rostro a Kankuro (me hace acordar a ese pokemon rosa que cantaba y todos se dormian y ella les pintaba la cara con un marcador xD, asi le dejo la cara xD).

Takeshi:- **bueno, espera aqui- **se va rapido a la habiatcion de Sakura y le saca el papel de la galleta de la fortuna y regresa rapido a buscar a la niña pequeña, cuando regresa ve que ella le pinto toda la cara y que le rapo la cabeza le hizo una linea a la mitad.-**te dije que no hicieras nada!, bueno, nos vamos ahora-** deja una revista en la habitacion de Kankuro y agarra a la niña y desaparecen con la arena de afuera.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Sakura se despierta al sentir que alguien jugaba con sus mechones, eso produjo que ella sonriera y abrazara a ese alguien. 

Gaara:- **buenos dias, Sakura-** sonrie y le corresponde el abrazo.

Sakura:- ella abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el pecho del pelirrojo, sube la vista y se encuentra con la cara de dicha persona sonriendole- **o////o esto lo puedo explicar, pero...porke jigabas con mis mechones?? **_"no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida!...por ke me esta sonriendo??"_- se despega de Gaara y se pone en posicion de levantarce.

Gaara:- se acerca a Sakura apoyando su cabeza en su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-** Acaso no puedo saludar calidamente a la persona que hizo que pudiera dormir por primera vez?-**

Sakura:- le mira los labios y nota la poca distancia, entonces se levanta rapidamente y se dirge a la puerta caminando de espaldas- **bueno...creo que voy a preparar el desayuno n////nU- **se tropiesa- **n////n que tonta jejeje- **se va rapido.

Gaara suspira y se levanta para vestirce con su ropa de kazekage, despues se dispone a bajar y a sentarce en una silla. Al rato viene Sakura con una bandeja con galletitas y cuatro tazas de té y se sienta al lado de Gaara a desayunar.

Kankuro:-baja con cara de dormido con una revista en la mano-**buenos dias...Gaara tienes que ver esto-** se sienta adelante de Gaara,le da la revista, toma una taza y una galleta.

Gaara:- mira a Kankuro, pero no le dice nada, slo toma la revista y se la pone a leer mientras tomaba su té- _" ºlos chismes de hoyº_ _ese titulo lo escuche antes...ºla novia del kazekage: segun testigos y chismes, nuestro kazekage-sama parece estar enamorado de la kunoichi Sakura Haruno de la aldea de la oja, se los a visto juntos en la tarde del viernes, estas fotos son pruevas claras..."_-escupe todo el te a Kankuro.

Kankuro:-** hermano, ahora veo o mejor dicho siento que tu té estaba muyy caliente, no hacia falta que me lo hagas saber a primera mano!, ademas eso no es todo, sigue leyendo las otras paginas-**

Temari:-baja las escaleras - **buenos dias a todos!!-** se sienta al lado de Kankuro y lo mira- **AAAHH!!, que te hiciste en la cabeza??!!- **

Kankuro:- **de que hablas?...un momento...**-se levanta y se va al baño sin decir nada.

Gaara:- toma una galleta y se la pone a comer mientras sigue leyendo- _"los atributos del kazekage: solo queda decir que obserben estas imagenes sacadas por uno de nuestros grandes fotografos"- _se atraganta con la galleta.

Sakura:- **Gaara-san, te pasa algo?-** se le hacerca para ver la revista.

Gaara:- se levanta rapido, y pasa las hojas rapido- _"esta revista habla de chismes de mi , de mis hermanos y de Sakura"-_ se enoja_-_ **Temari, ve a clausurar este lugar para que no publiquen mas esta revista, ve personalmente y encargate-**

Temari:- **por?-** Gaara no le dice nada, solo le da la revista y ella la ojea rapido-** un minuto, esto es mentira yo no estoy loca por la moda y no tengo 300 prendas de vestir solo tengo 152, ya van a ver- **carga su abanico muy enojada y sale de la casa tronandose los huesos del cuerpo.

Takeshi:- aparece con su hermana cerca de la puerta de la casa (al estilo de Gaara, con la arena jeje)- **ya la vieron...que suerte, Akari nos salvamos de una humillacion que nos marcaria de por vida, ahora si podemos volver a casa- **

Kankuro:- **AAAHHH!!!, QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO???...GAARA!!!!-**

Akari:-rie picaramente mientras abraza a su osito-** jijijiji n.n- **

Takeshi:- **u.uU Akari...-**

Gaara:- sale de la casa esquivando un balde de madera- **Kankuro calmate, que no te hice eso- **

Sakura:- sale afuera con dos cajas de almuerzo- **Gaara-san tenemos que irnos-**

los ojos de Akari se iluminan y va corriendo en busca de un abrazo por parte de Sakura.

Takeshi:- agarra a la pequeña- **Akari no!, ella no te conoce, y no tiene que vernos-**

Sakura:- se voltea-** eh?!- **mira a los dos niños

Akari empuja al otro niño y corre y abraza a Sakura llorando

Sakura:- se arrodilla hasta donde esta la niña y le seca las lagrimas- **por que lloras?, acaso te perdistes y no encuentras a tus papas?-**

Gaara:- se haceca a Sakura- **que pasa, quien es esa niña?- **Akari va y abraza la pierna de Gaara sin dejar de llorar-**eh?!-**

Takeshi:- **ah!, ahi estas!-** toma de la mano a la niña- **perdonen a mi hermanita, esque siempre se va y abraza a cualquiera n.nU-**

Akari:- **nooo!, yo quiedo estar con mis papaaaaz!!!-**se suelta y los abraza llorando.

Gaara:- **papás?-**

Sakura:- **como te llamas?-**

Akari:- deja de llorar**-** **Akari, y mi edmano se llama Takeshi...no te acuedaz mam- **Takeshi agarra a su hermana y desaparecen con la arena.

Gaara:- **desaparecieron...con la arena?!- **

Sakura:- **...Akari y Takeshi...son lindos nombres no lo crees?, bueno ya tenemos que irnos a tu oficina no?-**

Gaara:- **si **_"esa niña tenia un parecido con Sakura..."- _

* * *

Sakura acompaña a Gaara hasta su oficina en donde el haria su rutina de trabajo normal. Llegan y Gaara se sienta en su escritorio a leer los papeles que habian sobre el. 

Sakura:-** ah!, cierto, Gaara-san- **Gaara la interrumpe.

Gaara:- **por favor, llamame sin el san, nose porke pero no me gusta que me llames asi**_"me hace sentir que soy un desconocido para vos..."-_

Sakura:- **bueno, Gaara, la quinta hokage me dio esto para que se lo entregue- **le alcanza un pergamino al pelirrojo.

Gaara:- lo lee rapido- **ya veo...bueno, creo que puedes ir a la bibloteca que esta cerca de aca o tal ves al hospital que esta al lado, ahi seguro que vas a encontran datos de medicina interesantes...-**

Sakura:- **esta bien n.n, entonces nos vemos luego, para almorzar n.n- **se dirige a la puerta pero se detiene.-**Gaara...-**

Gaara:- **puedes irte...si que pasa?-** Sakura se le hacerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va saludandolo, el se coloca la mano en la mejilla mientras la miraba irse.- **me beso...-** .

Sakura:- ya fuera de la oficina del kazekage- **bueno...supongo que primero me voy a la bibloteca y despues voy al hospital- **se encamina hacia la bibloteca.

Temari:- aparece en el camino de Sakura-** si no van a cancelar la entrega de la revista por las buenas, lo haran por las malas!!-** abre su abanico y todos los empleados del edificio salen corriendo, ella agita su abanico tres veces demoliendolo.

Empleados:- **corran por sus vidas!!!...yo no quiero morir!!!...aaaahhh!!...-** se van todos gritando a sus casas mientras Temari rie.

Temari:- **que miedosos, por lo menos podrian agradecer que vine yo y no mi hermano Gaara...ah!, hola Sakura, perdon esque no te vi jejeje- **

Sakura:- **que paso?, por que demolistes ese edificio?- **

Temari:- cierra su abanico y se lo coloca en la espalda- **tsk...esos hombres iban a publicar una revista que acavaria con la dignidad de Gaara y de todos sus conocidos, es decir nosotros, pero no importa, ah y por cierto...que haces aca?, por que no estas con Gaara?...le paso algo??-**

Sakura:-**no, a el no le paso nada, es que Tsunade.sama tambien me encargo que hiciera un informe completo de todos los avances en medicina de aca, y me dirigia a la biblotaca con el permiso de Gaara-**

Temari:- **a bueno, entonces nos vemos mas tarde, adios n.n-** se de regreso a la casa.

Sakura:- se despide y sigue caminando mirando al cielo- **supongo que mas tarde podre encontrarme con Gaara-kun n.n**_ "por que me pone feliz eso?...tal vez...estoy enamorada de Gaara!! 0.0"- _se agarra la cabeza.

* * *

**bueno aca esta el sexto capitulo, creo que me quedo largo xD, quienes eran esos niños?¿?, jeje ya lo saben pero no lo voy a decirr xD, porke soy mala muajajajajaja, nah es joda, no hace falta que lo diga porke es muy obio ¬-¬ , bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, y no se si soy yo pero creo que lo hice muy largo no?, no se que piensan?...bueno espero que me dejen reviews para saber que piensan del fic, porke ay algunos que me agregan en su lista de favoritos pero que nunca vi que me dejaran review...espero que me dejen sus comentarios porfis n.n (no se porque pero me hace ilucion que me dejen review xD)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	7. Solo por verte

**Hola!!, como andan tanto tiempo xD, bueno, me dejaron 12 reviews!!, que emosion, nunca me dejaron tantos n.n, bueno abajo de todo les voy a dejar una advertencia si quieren que esta historia siga, asi que ojo porke puede que nunca lean la continuacion, asi que ojo xD, y me entere que escribieron mas fics!!, no los pude leer a ninguno, tampoco tuve tiempo, el colegio y la familia demandan tiempo. contesto reviews:**

**Sucubos: xD bueno como veras no actualice tarde mas que la anterior ¬¬, pero bueno, gracias por tu review TT.TT xD, re exagerada pero bueno, jaja, que sigas leyendo y dejando de review.**

**gaaa-fan.neko-chan: jaja si estuvo muy obio pero estuvo divertido no? xD, amiga, perdon por no leer tus actualizaciones, ahora las leo y te dejo review si?, xD no te enojes.**

**tammy-chan: jaja, bueno si te emosiono lo de los niños y lo que pao, bueno seguro qeu con este capitulo tal vez te emosiones mas o vomites, lo que venga primero xD.**

**rossmery: biengo!!, si tenes raon con eso, pero bueno, jaja, segui leyendo, y espero que me sigas dejandotu review n.n que aunke sean muchos o pocos los voy a contestar igual :P**

**0-Kimiko-sand-0: andas cambiando tu nick, che me voy a confundir xD, xD, bueno como no te van a gustar los niños xD, jeje ademas vos los bautizastes xD, bueno amiga espero que leas el capi y que me digas tu opinion, che ay una parte que me parece que me pase un poco y esta algo zarpi o soy yo con mi imaginacion, bueno no digo mas, segui leyendo xD**

**chippo sister´s: xD bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno no se si este es humoristico pero bueno, creo que aca hay mas gaasaku que en los demas, y tambien va a pasar algo que tal ves sea un poco asco o tal vez se me hace a mi pero bueno, aunque no lo creo.**

**Ikiru-san: bueno fuistes la primera persona que logro cansame la viste de tanto leer xD, que largo tu review xD sos la primera que me dejo un review tan largo pero me rei!!, xD, ubo un pleito con tu Inner, calmala eh!! xD**

**conchito: si la verdad, creo que hace mucho que no lo leias, lose porke no me habias dejado review, ha nunca se los dije pero yo se que leyeron mi fic cuando me dejan el review xD**

**catita-chan:jaja gracias por tu review, y me alegra un monton que te hayan gustado lo de los niños bueno espero que sigas opinando lo mismo del fic hasta que termine xD **

**AmareAndrea: mi preocupacion no era que me quedo largo sino si me quedo muy corto xD, por eso trate de hacerlo largo pero bueno, que se va a hacer xD, que sigas leyendo !!**

**SakuroCefiro: es la primera vez que me dejas review creo...tampoco recuerdo si escribistes un fic de gaasaku, porke me entere que ay mas!!, que emosion xD, pero no tuve tiempo de leerlos, es mas no tengo tiempo xD, cuando pueda me leo las actualizaciones de mis amigas y las historias nuevas, es tanta presion xD.**

**Mari-Chinpokomon: ya se porque no te gusto mucho, tal ves porque use mas las caras con letras, pero bueno, xD, espero que sigas enganchada con esta historia y me dejes reviews!!**

**Termine de contestar xD, por fin!!! xD, bueno quierro decirles que no me fije en los errores lo escribi asi noma y no lo lei de nuevo ¬¬ asi que cuando pueda leo mi historia y corrijo los errores o orrores xD, bueno espero que la lean y que me dejen su review:P, a y ay una parte que tal vez les resulte un tanto 0.0 xD**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Temari:- **a bueno, entonces nos vemos mas tarde, adios n.n-** se va de regreso a la casa.

Sakura:- se despide y sigue caminando mirando al cielo- **supongo que mas tarde podre encontrarme con Gaara-kun n.n**_ "por que me pone feliz eso?...tal vez...estoy enamorada de Gaara!! 0.0"- _se agarra la cabeza.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**En la oficina del kazekage**

Gaara:- estaba sentado como es de costumbre en su escritorio revisando unos cuantos papeles firmandolos, releyendolos, aburriendose- **...podria ser mas aburrido...antes no me pasaba esto...**_"no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura, esta en mi cabeza y pensar que podria estar con ella ahora me pone nervioso...esto aburre!!, no entiendo porque me esta pasando este tipo de sensaciones...yo no soy asi...asi era cuando era pequeño y ella era mi amiga...la unica...no!, tengo que seguir trabajando, no tengo porque estar pensando en este tipo de cosas, yo no soy el mismo de antes ahora soy el Kazekage y mi deber esta aca en esta oficina... u.u que pasen rapido estas horas..."-_ sigue con su trabajo muy decidido pero se detiene y y apoya su cabeza sobre sus brazos_-" a quien engaño? ahora no quiero trabajar... yo...quiero...es...ver a Sakura"_-se levanta dejando todo y corre hacia la puerta sacandose su ropa de Kazekage para andar mas comodo con su ropa comun que estaba abajo de la de Kazekage.

Gaara empieza a correr por los pasillos para irce del edificio pero se cruza con un ninja. El frena de golpe, casi se le sale el corazon por la boca.

Ninja:**-Kazekage-sama que suerte que lo encuntro, aca tiene mas papeles y una carta de la quinta Hokage para usted- **le entrega la carta.

Gaara:- confundido y con la respiracion agitada-** una carta de la Hokage?...-** la toma y la guarda en su bolsillo para despues seguir corriendo.

Ninja:- **espere, se olvida las hojas!, Kazekage- sama a donde va?, tiene que trabajar y hay personas que lo esperan-**

Gaara:- **ahora no!-**

Ninja:- _"que irresponsable deja los trabajos a la mitad, los otros Kazekages no hacian eso...como estan los jovenes hoy en dia ufff, bueno...".- _

Gaara corre hasta la entrada y se topa con Matsuri quien ahora es su secretaria parecido a lo de Shizune y Tsunade.

Matsuri:-** Gaara-san, hay tres niños que dicen que son sus hijos y cinco mujeres que afirman que tuvieron relaciones con usted y que las dejo, y se sumaron 20 a la cantidad de mujeres que lo aclaman, los ninjas de elite ya no pueden, llamo a mas?- **Gaara no le dice nada y la esquiva para seguir de largo**- lo tomare como un si -**

Chicas 1:- **AHHHH!!!!! GAARA-KUN TE AMAMOS!!!! WOOOOO!!!!- **Gaara se esconde asustado (xD Gaara asustado xD, eske lo acosan xD)

ninjas de elite:- hacen una barrera humana- **permanescan del otro lado, no pueden pasar, este es un edificio privado, interrumpe el trabajo de los demas.-**

chicas 2:-** es el!! el nos dejo!!, ese maldito pervertido no merece ser Kazekage!!!-**

Ninja de Elite:- **Guarde silencio señora, no creo que el Kazekage tenga tan mal gusto con las mujeres...- **

Gaara:-_ "maldicion!!, por que siempre pasa esto?!,...ademas...por que HOY!! justo ahora!!! por que??" _- hace un jutsu de transformacion para hacerce pasar por un ninja de elite y salir atrabesando la barrera humana y el grupo de chicas.

Al salir del luegar se larga a corre y desase la transformacion.

Gaara:- _"uff, bueno...el hospital o la bibloteca?...la bibloteca o el_ _hospital?"-_siente que una corriente electrica lo atraviesa-_"... el hospital!"-_ se apresura a llegar a ese lugar.

* * *

**En el hospital**

Sakura:- hablando en la reseptoria- **como es eso de que esa informacion es confidencial?!, mire señora, yo vengo con el permiso del Kazekage y la orden de la quinta Hokage, se me ordeno hacer un informe completo de los avances en medicina de aca y necesito** **que me den esa informacion!!- **golpea el escritorio y hace temblar todo ( xD bueno que esperan?, ella es la subordinada de Tsunade, tienen que respetar su titulo xD)

Señora1:-** lo siento pero no nos permiten dar esa informacion sin el permiso de un superior, por favor guarde silencio que esto es un hospital y en la sala 5A estan haciendo un transplante de corazon- **

Sakura:- **yo soy la subordinada de Tsunade, quiero decir que soy una de las mejores medico ninjas que uno pueda encontrar, por lo tanto en este momento mi autoridad seria la misma que la de un superior, asi que denme esa informacion antes de que me ponga peor-** dice ya frunciendo el ceño

Inner:- **ESO!! CHA!! CHA!!- **lanzando piñas al frente (xD)

Señora 2:- **esque nosotras no tenemos la llave para traerle aca el libro con los datos...pero...creo que en la bibloteca de aca, hay una copia del libro original, en este papel le dejo anotado el nombre-** le da una hoja a Sakura

Sakura:- toma el papel y se va- **gracias n.n !!-**

señora 2:-** ah, por kami-sama, pense que nos iba a acogotar, espero que nuestros superiores no se enojen con nosotras...-**

señora1:- **n.nU no es para tanto...ademas no se de que hablas, porque aca, no paso nada...-**

Gaara entra corriendo buscando a Sakura muy exaltado

Señora 1:- **buenas tardes Kazekage-sama n.n, a que se debe su visita? n.nU-**

Gaara:- se seca el sudor y se acomoda la ropa- **una chica de pelo rosa...la vieron?-**

señora 2:-** chica de pelo rosa...?...ehhh...no...digo si...digo no... hay no puedo mentir!!...si la vimos!! nos pidio todos los datos de los avances en medicina de aca!!, yo no sabia que hacer!!tenia mucho miedo!!era muy fuerte!!- **se pone en posicion fetal repitiendo lo ultimo que dijo muy traumada (xD esta loca )

señora 1:- **u.uU no le haga caso, ù.ú esque ella tiene problemas...si a esa chica la vimos se fue a la bibloteca que esta aca cerca a buscar un libro-**

Gaara:- **la bibloteca!, gracias!- **se va corriendo.

señora 1:- **o.o** **necesito unas vacaciones u.u-**

señora 2:-** muy fuerte-muy fuerte-pelo rosa-chica de pelo rosa- miedo-miedo-**

señora1:- **ejem necesitamos ù.ú-**

* * *

**Bibloteca**

El lugar era inmenso, habia muchos estantes de libros con escaleras que se deslizaban para poder alcanzar los libros, los muebles eran tan altos que llegaban asta el techo.

Sakura:- no saluda a la biblotecaria solo se dirige a la seccion de medicina muy tranquila- **bueno...debo de buscar con la letra M...a ver...waw cuantos libros...la escalera...- **corre la escalera hasta el estante donde estaban todos los libros con la letra M- **a ver-aver...ah!, aca esta...casi llego, un poco mas y lo alcanzo...solo un poco mas**- estira el brazo lo mas que puede para alcanzar a agarrar el libro, pero le costaba apenas lo rozaba con el dedo.

Gaara:- entra en la bibloteca exaltado, sentia que el aire que le entraba por la nariz lo congelaba-** llegue!...donde...donde esta?!- **

Biblotecaria:- **sh!, esto es una bibloteca, guarde silencio...oh! Kazekage-sama!, perdon!...a que se debe su visita?-**

Gaara:- se arregla un poco y se cruza de brazos- **ejem,...si, pido disculpas...me pregunto si no a visto a una chica de ojos verdes y de pelo rosa por aca? **_" ¬///¬ ahora seguro se va a poner como los demas, seguro se va a pensar que me traigo algo con la señorita Sakura..." -_

biblotecaria:- **si la vi, se fue a la seccion de medicina, no me pregunto nada ni me dijo nada, asi que solo se eso, supongo que sabe manejarce en una bibloteca, seguro debe de ser mu inteligente y estudiosa n.n -**Gaara no le dice nada y se va a para alla corriendo-** jeje como anda la juvetud de hoy-**

Gaara:- fue lo mas rapido que pudo hasta donde estaba Sakura- _"Sakura-Sakura-Sakura-Sakura"_- era en lo unico que pensaba.

Cuando llega no se encuantra con ella solo con una estupida escalera corrediza, y que hizo Gaara??, obio golpearla del enojo y de la bronca y apoyarece con los brazos cruzados al lado de ella como un nenito caprochoso (x3 hayy!! xD)

**-¡¡HAY!!- **

Gaara:- mira a arriba- **eh? -** no ve nada porque un libro se le cae en el medio del rostro y tropieza y mueve la escalera haciendo que Sakura caiga.

Sakura:-**¡¡ah¡¡nooo!!- **instantaneamente cierra los ojos con fuerza y junta sus brazos al pecho para resistir el impacto inevitable de su trasero con el piso.

Gaara:- _"ese grito es de"_ **Sakura?-** se saca el libro de la cabeza y la atrapa y la mira a los ojos como inmotizado.

Sakura:- lo mira fijamente a los ojos, no lo podia creer-** Gaara-san?.. .que-que hace aca...?-**

Inner:-** que importa!!! el esta ahi!!! x3 -**

Gaara:- se sonroja- **bueno yo...yo solo vine a...-** unas gotas de sudor rodeaban su rostro por los nervios.

Sakura:-** a..?- **lo mira ilucionada.

pensamiento Gaara:- **viene a verte!! vine a verte!!...pero no le puedo decir eso...piensa en algo...algo que no incomode-**

Gaara:- deja de sonrojarce y se muestra decidido- **a asegurarme de que estabas haciendo lo que te encargo Tsunade - **esa respuesta le molesto a Sakura, ella se esperaba "otra respuesta".

Sakura:- **a...eso...bueno puedes bajarme ya ¬¬ -**

Gaara:-** eh? oh! si claro **- se sonrojo otra ves y la baja rapido algo nervioso, eso hizo que Sakura se riera un poco y que el se sonrojara mas.

Sakura:-_"pense que iba a verlo despues pero...creo que esto es mejor, no puedo evitarlo, es hermoso,... es perfecto...mas que Sasuke"_** Gaara...-** agacha la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo.

Gaara:-** si? - **sonrie al notar el sonrojo de Sakura.

Sakura:-_"estoy segura que el no es igual que Sasuke...pero tengo que comprovarlo..."_** estaba pensando que tal ves podriamos salir a algun lado...los dos...- **levata la vista y lo mira sonriendo un poco.

pensamiento Gaara:- **ella es hermosa...esos ojo verdes...eso cabellos rosados...esos labios...demas decir el resto...es unica...hermosa, tal como es...**- el pelirrojo cierra los ojos, como refleccionando- **somos amigos...pero eso a mi no me sirve!...me tortura, tenerla tan cerca despues de tanto tiempo, quiero ser mas que un amigo, pero y ella? -**

Sakura:- **Gaara? me escuchas? - **pasa su mano adelate de los ojos de Gaara para llamarle la atencion.

Gaara:-** ... -** solo la ve con los ojos muy abiertos epreciando cada detalle de la pelirrosa que tenia enfrente, para el, el tiempo se detuvo y en lo unico que pensaba era que Sakura era la mas hermosa que habia visto.-** Sakura...-**

Sakura:-** te sientes bien? no me digas que ahora te vas a poner en blanco como en el centro comercial?- **Gaara la la calla apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella por instinto, cerrando los ojos y agarrandola de los hombros haciendo un poco de presion para demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba- _"las acciones dicen mas que las palabras"-_ recordo algo que le dijo una ves Tsunade.

**Flash Back**

Una mañanan en el bosque de la muerte se encontraba Tsunade sentada en un arbol sobre un bicho enorme que habia encontrado la muerte al intentar atacarla. Ella esperaba aburrida a que llegara su discipula, quien habia cumplido ya sus 14 años y como regalo la Hokage le iba a enseñar por fin su tecnica especial para golpear tan fuerte como ella.

Sakura le habia insistido tanto a la Hokage para que le enseñara eso, que la Hokage para ponerle una meta le prometio que cuando cumpla 14 se lo iba a enseñara porque creia que ya a esa edad estaba lista para el entrenamiento... pero ya llevaba 3 horas esperando a que llegara.

Sakura:- corria y corria mirando el reloj -_"no, no puede ser!!, me quede dormida!!, ojala que todavia me espere...me lo prometio y espere tanto!!!"_ **ojala Tsunade-sama siga esperandome - **concentra chakra en los pies para ir mas rapido y sube un arbol con la misma velocidad en la que iba hasta encontrarce con la Hokage.

Tsunade:-sin moverce y de espaldas a Sakura- **llegas tarde Sakura, que sea tu cumpleaños no quiere decir que dejes tu responsabilidad!-** se levanta enojada y Sakura no para de pedirle disculpas, la Hokage suelta una pequeña sonrisa por lo orgullosa que estaba de Sakura- **por cierto...feliz cumpleaños Sakura - **

Sakura:- se queda sorprendida, no estaba enojada como ella esperaba, y abraza a la hokage de la alegria undiendo su cambeza en la pansa de ella- **gracias -**

Tsunade:- sonrie dulcemente y acaricia los cabellos de la pelirrosa- **...Sakura, estas llorando...?- **se muestra preocupada.

Sakura:- se separa y se seca las lagrimas- **no, no es nada...-** y le regala una linda sonrisa.

Tsunade:- **bueno, es suficiente, a entrenar!- **dice muy entusiasmada para levantar el animo.

Sakura:- **si -**Tsunade de un salto cae al piso y se va, al rato regresa cargando tres rocas enormes y las apoya en el suelo llamando a Sakura para que se hacercara.

Tsunade:-** observa Sakura- **truena sus dedos y parte una de esas enormes rocas a la mitad, luego rapidamente se voltea y lanzando sus dos puños atras unde sus manos en esas dos mitades sin quebrarlas, y las alza para mostrarcelas a Sakura- **estos para mi, son guantes de lana-**

Sakura:- muy sorprendida- **...waw... yo podre hacer eso??- **pregunta entusiasmada.

Tsunade:- rovolea las rocas y de un salto aparece sentada sobre una de las ramas de un arbol mirando a Sakura- **si, ahora intenalo de la misma manera que lo hice yo -**

Sakura:- se asusta- **p-pero eso es imposible, me voy a qubrar los brazos y romperme las manos!!-**

Tsunade:- **ppppff, no digas tonterias solo hazlo, no es dificil, solo tenes que concentrar chakra en tus puños y listo, despues lo haras casi por instinto, lo vas a hacer sin darte cuenta de que estas controlando chakra...algo como natural...-**

Sakura:- **si... pero pense que antes me harias cargar troncos o algo asi para ejercitar mis musculos, ademas aunque controle chakra no voy a poder no tengo su misma fuerza! -**

Tsunede:- **sin peros, escucha esto Sakura, una vez Sarutobi-sensei me dijo "las acciones dicen mas que las palabras", solo intentalo -**

Sakura:- **bueno...-** repira profundo y se concentra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba alzando las dos mitades de la roca que habia partido hace un rato.

Tsunade:- **bien echo Sakura!- **la aplaude.

Sakura:- se queda perpleja y sueltas las dos mitades para sacar la lengua y rascarse la cabeza como diciendo "tenias razon" - **jeje - **la Hokage solo cruza los brazos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Gaara:- Sakura no se movia y eso lo ponia nervioso, pensar que no era correspondido, le incentivaba el miedo a que le rechazara el beso, ya empezaba a dudar y eso no le gustaba en lo mas minimo, (por que?...bueno, sigan leyendo :P)- _" por favor no me dejes asi!, responde!..."_- apreta mas los hombros de Sakura y hace mas precion en lo labios mientras una gota de sudor por los nervios y la tencion rodea un costado de su cara.

Sakura:- desues de salir de su estado de shock, reacciona, primero mira lo que pasaba desde lo poco que podia ver en ese estado, al instante se sonroja, pero luego cierra los ojos y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Gaara abrazandolo- _"las acciones dicen mas que las palabras"-_

Inner:-**cha! cha! eso es!, aprovecha!!- **

Gaara:- abre un poco la boca al igual que Sakura, para darle un poco de ejercitacion a su lengua, ella le seguia el ritmo, luego el pasa sus manos a la espalda de Sakura hacercandola mas a el - _"desearia que esto dure por siempre"_- al hacercarla mas a el borra todas las distancias que habian entre ellos e intensifica el beso, Sakura apoya a Gaara en uno de los muebles de la bibloteca revolviendole el pelo al pelirrojo, el se sonrojo mas, y recordo aquella pequeña escena que sucedio cuando eran mas chiquitos.

**Flash Back**

Sakura:**-Gaara! -** escucha que alguien lo llama y se voltea

Gaara:**-hola Sakura -** dice y se dirige hacia la ventana donde estaba apoyada Sakura y ella le sonreia desde ella.

Sakura:**-Perdon por no haber ido al parque, mi mamá no me dejo salir...-**

Gaara:**-no importa,...que hacias?-** dice para cambiar de tema

Sakura:**-em,...nada,... ah! es verdad-** Sakura agarra unos dibujos que estaban sobre su cama y se los da a su amigo-** toma quedatelos n.n-**

Gaara:**-...gracias,-** agarra los dibujos-_ "tengo que saber que piensa de mi"_** Sakura...que piensas...de...mi?-** dice un poco sonrojado agachando la cabeza para que no lo notara

Sakura:-_"a que va esa pregunta?"_**que pienso de vos?,...mm, que sos una buen amigo, y ademas me agradas mucho n.n-**

Gaara:**-"**_sos un buen amigo"_** que es lo que te agrada de mi?-**

Sakura**-muchas cosas...-**le coloca la mano en la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo-** me agradas por que eres una buena persona y tambien muy lindo n.n, ademas me gusta tu pelo n.n-**

el pelirrojo se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar lo que le dijo Sakura y al sentir su mano sobre sus cabellos rojisos, por eso se despide rapido de Sakura y se va corriendo a su casa haciendo que Sakura se ria por lo timido que era.

**Fin Flash Back**

Gaara:- se sentia feliz, y eso lo motivaba mas a el a seguir besando y mas rapido- _"a tu lado quiero estar, quiero que seas solo para mi"_- sus cuerpos empezaban a tomar mucho calor, sus respiraciones se hicieron mucho mass intensas casi que azotaban al otro con el aire que salia y entraba de sus narices, todo esto llamaba mucho la atencion, todos miraban la pequeña escenita ( que chusmas no hay privacidada ¬¬)

Biblotecaria:- los interrumpe-**ejem, ejem, para eso existen los boliches y los hoteles, si no estan aca por un libro vayanse, que interrumpe el trabajo de los demas-**

Los dos se separan muy avergonsados al darce cuenta de que estaban haciendo un show gratis en la bibloteca.

Sakura:- se arregla un poco y toma el libro que estaba en el piso- **yo me queria llevar este libro -** se lo entrega y se da cuenta de que Gaara ya no estaba.

biblotecaria:- anota algunas cosas del libro y le pone un sello en una de las ultimas hojas y se la da a Sakura -** maximo cinco dias-**

Sakura:- toma el libro- **si, bueno, igual mañana lo iba a devolver **_" y Gaara?,...seguro que debio de volver a su oficina, lo voy a buscar, ya se hace la hora de su sesion"_**-**

Sakura se va de la bibloteca y se dirige a la oficina de Gaara, pero no se encuentra con el, se encuentra con Matsuri.

Matsuri:- **hola que se le ofrece?- **

Sakura:- **hola, donde esta Gaara?-**

Matsuri:- _"no habla con formalidad cuando se refiere a Gaara-san...hay algo raro" _**no, el se fue dejando todo para a buscar algo y no volvio, por?-**

Sakura:- **no volvio?...um..no por nada, era una tonteria sin importancia...bueno hasta la proxima- **se va corriendo.

Matsuri:- **se fue igual que Gaara-san a buscar a no se que o quien ...-**

Sakura se vuelve para la casa en donde solo se encontraban Temari y Kankuro mirando la televicion.

Temari:-** hola Sakura!, que paso?**-

Sakura:- **estoy buscando a Gaara y no se si volvio para aca...-**

Kankuro:- _" Gaara esto Gaara aquello, ni un lugar para Kankuro"_** no, el no volvio **_"Gaara las tiene a todas muertas ¬¬, solo por que es el Kazekage, o por que es muy fuerte, o por cualquier cosa ¬¬, que injusto...hasta Sakura TT.TT"- _

Sakura:- **...ah..., entonces ya no se en donde encontrarlo...-**

Temari:- **fijate si esta por aca cerca, el a veces se escapa del trabajo y se va a pasear por aca cerca, seguro que lo vas a encontrar por ahi...-**

Sakura:-** bien, Gracias!-** se dirige a la puerta.

Temari:- **Sakura -**

Sakura:- **si, que pasa?- **se voltea y mira a Temari con duda.

Temari:- **tene cuidado, mi hermano es muy caprichoso, impulsivo y a veces egoista, te pido que no lo iluciones ni le hagas ver el mundo color de rosa -**

Sakura:- **por que me dices eso?-**

Temari:- **haceme caso, ahora puedes irte- **Sakura se va con un enigma en la cabeza que resolver ( xD)

Sakura camina todo derecho y pasa por un parque preocupada, hundida en sus propios pensamientos, iba tan distraida que los chicos casi le pegan un pelotazo, pero por suerte la pelota paso delante de ella.

niños:- **perdon!!!-** vana buscar la pelota.

Sakura:- **que susto -**rie tontamente, pero luego deja de hacerlo y se sienta en el pasto mirando a los chicos jugara a la pelota- **Gaara, donde estas? -** apoya su cabeza subre sus manos y cierra los ojos.

Gaara:- **aca -**

Sakura:-** que? -** abre los ojos rapido y mira a su derecha y ve a Gaara, quien estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque con unas cajas de almuerzo recordando cosas pasadas mientras disfrutaba de unas bolas de arroz con un poco de te caliente.-** que haces en un lugar asi?-** se sienta al lado de el.

Gaara:- mientras comia miraba al frente- **bueno...este lugar es uno de mis lugares favoritos, me paso largos ratos aca...-** agarra una bola de arroz y se la ofrece a Sakura **- quieres? -**

Sakura:- toma la bola de arroz y al hacerlo se le viene una imagen de ella ofreciendole una bola de arroz a un niño casi igual a Gaara- **si, Gracias -** lo agarra y se recuesta en el hombro de el.

Gaara:- se sonroja sonriendo un poco -_ "esto es igual que aquella vez"- _

Sakura:- comiendo un poco, mirando la puesta de sol- **Gaara-kun, en que piensas?-**

Gaara:-_"Gaara-kun"_ **en nada, solo que esto me recuerda a algo pasado- **sonrie de una manera dulce pensando en eso.

Sakura:-** en que te recuerda?-** rie picara.

Gaara:- **bueno...hace mucho tiempo nosotros eramos amigos, eras la unica chica que quizo mi amistad, antes de que me convirtiera en Kazekage, y esto me hace acordar al dia en que nos conocimos...en este mismo lugar, de esta misma manera...en el mismo banco..., todo igual, la unica diferencia es que ya somos mas grandes...-**

Sakura:- le vinieron un monton de recuerdos a la cabeza- _"Gaara y yo eramos amigos...y yo me olvide de eso...como puede ser, algo tan lindo...pero no importa, mientras estemos juntos como ahora, yo sere feliz"- _cierra los ojos para poder sentir el calor de Gaara.- **ah!, te tengo que hacer la sesion, ya me olvidaba jajaja-** Gaara se acuesta en el banco y Sakura le da un poco de chakra. Despues de un rato vuelven a la posicion en la que estaban

Gaara abraza a Sakura mientras agarra otra bola de arroz.

Sakura:- **Gaara -**

Gaara:- **si? -**

Sakura:- **te amo -**

Gaara:- deja caer su bola de arroz al piso antes de probarla y besa a Sakura- _"yo tambien" -_

Anbu:- aparece delante de la pareja - **traigo un** **mensaje para Haruno Sakura-**

Sakura:- se separa de Gaara y toma la carta que le mandaron- **Sakura-chan: hola, soy Naruto...-** se separa de Gaara rapido -_" Sakura-chan, no te olvides de preguntarle como hizo el rarito sin cejas para llegar a ser Kazekage tan rapido!!!!, pd: si no lo haces todos se vana a enterara de tu secreto con x persona"_** que?!-**

Gaara:- se hacerca a Sakura-**que pasa? -**intenta leer pero Sakura se aleja impidiendoselo, dejando que la mente de Gaara piense cualquier cosa, y sienta celos, por creer que hay otro.-** Sakura, dame ese papel- **

Sakura:- **no! **_"si Naruto no ubiese puesto rarito sin cejas si te lo daba, pero no"_- esconde el papel, pero Gaara se lo quita por la fuerza -**auch! que desconfiado!- **Gaara lo lee.

Anbu:- **Haruno Sakura, tiene otro mensaje- **le entrega otro papel.

Sakura:- lo agarra y lo lee - _" hola frentesota!, bueno te esribo esto porque...Naruto me amenazo con decirles a todos que entre Shikamaru y yo hay algo, Sakura no se que te pregunto el baka pero por favor hacelo, pd: como andan las cosas con el pelirrojo?? eh!!!"- _

Inner:- **¬¬ -**

Sakura:- **Naruto-baka como me va a mandar un Anbu y amenazar a una amiga, para que haga lo que pide, uyy no tiene cura ¬¬ -**

Gaara:- **Sakura, vos pensas que soy un rarito sin cejas?- **

Sakura:- **que?!** **mira, primero si pensara eso, no estaria con vos, segundo, pienso que aun sin cejas son lindo, y tercero, no deberias ser tan desconfiado ni dudar de mi despues de ese beso que nos dimos en la bibloteca -**

Gaara:- intenta darle un beso a Sakura para disculparce pero ella no lo deja-** Sakura, lo siento, yo...-**

Sakura:- **vos nada, Gaara, no entiendo como podes pensar que yo pienso que sos un rarito sin cejas y esa desconfianza como si te estuviera engañando con otra persona, despues de darte un beso como ese en un lugar demaciado publico y comprometedor**- se va dejando a Gaara solo

Gaara:- se agarra la cabeza muy furioso con sigo mismo- **maldicion!!, todo iba tan bien, y lo arruine!!...en un solo dia...hay por kami-sama, en un solo dia, es mas, dos o tres horas y ya la perdi!!- **

Anbu:- **ja!, mal dia no?, yo me fui sin decirle nada a mi esposa estoy seguro que voy a tener prblemas, pero no te hagas problema...ellas son asi, hay que darles tiempo...ellas esperan a un hombre sensible y que las concienta, sin decir que las entiendan y le den su espacio, si te aferras demaciado ellas huiran, ahhh, asi conoci a mi esposa, jaja, bueno me voy -**

Gaara:- **eh?, eso suena a debilidad, pero si es lo que le gusta a Sakura...no, no lo creo...o si?, es muy tonto pero...tengo que ver como disculparme con ella antes de que se enoje mas conmigo- **se levanta pero se vuelve a sentar- **o mejor le doy espacio...hoy fue un dia agitado...creo que eso es lo mejor..tengo que pensar como arreglo las cosas con Sakura-**

Takeshi:- aparece de la nada y se sienta al lado de Gaara- **problemas no?-**

Gaara:- mira al niño- _"quien se cree? esa falta de respeto asi..."_** no se donde estan tus padres, ve a buscarlos en otro lado- **

Takeshi:-** veo a lo que se referia mamá ¬¬, bueno, un concejo, no dejes que se vaya, ni la ignores, eso empeorara las cosas**- se levanta y se va -_"bueno ya esta todo...se ve que ya pelearon, pero lo hacen siempre ¬¬, bueno ahora tengo que buscar a Akari para volver, la necesito para hacer el jutsu"_.

Akari:- **Takeshi!! Takeshi!!, mira esta mariposa es del color de mi pelo!!- **

Takeshi:- **aca estas...bueno tenemo que volver, vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos vea, sigueme - **los dos se introducen en la parte donde habian muchos arboles y pocos chicos- **Akari dame tus manos y a la cuenta de tres deci el jutsu al mismo tiempo que yo-**

Akari:- **zi..-**

Akari y Takeshi:- **akatak no jutsu, nuestro jutsu, queremos volver al mismo tiempo en el que estabamos antes de nombrar el jutsu-** un circulo debajo de ellos se ilumina y los va undiendo llevandolos a otro lugar o tiempo.

Sakura:- aparece en la escena con un delantal blanco y el pelo mucho mas largo, recogido, ella estaba mucho mas grande- **Akari!! Takeshi!! a comer!!, llamen a su padre!!**-

Akari:- **mamá!!- **corre y abraza a Sakura

Sakura:- **que paso Akari? te lastimastes?-**

Akari:- **no, es que te quiedo mucho mamá, te extrañe- **

Takeshi:-** Akari callate ¬¬ - **se cruza de brazos

Akari:- le saca la lengua a Takeshi- **estas celoso podque sos tan odgulloso que no te ateves a abazar a mamá, Takeshi-baka, anda con papá-**

Takeshi:- se va corriendo hasta la habitacion de sus padres, y se encuntra con Gaara durmiendo, y salta encima de el- **hola!!! a comer!!!!-**

Gaara:- se agarra la cara -**Takeshi!!, cuantas veces te dije que no saltes encima mio cuando duermo?-**

Takeshi:- **nose, ni me importa- **saca la lengua y se larga a correr a la cocina persegido por Gaara. Takeshi se esconde detras de Sakura- **mamá me quiere pegar!-**

Gaara:- **que?, no es cierto, el se tiro arriba mio cuando dormia- **

Sakura:- rie- **jajaja te comportas como un nenito-** se hacerca y le da un beso- **a, y estas en...-**

Gaara:- **canzonsillos ¬¬, Takeshi mañana vas a entrenar conmigo y te vas a levantar a la seis -**

Akari:- **jijiji papá uza calzonsillos de codazones jijijijij-**

**volviendo al presente**

Sakura:- se va muy enojada ignorando a Temari y a Kankuro hasta su habitacion- _"como puede dudar de mi??, es un idiota!!, Gaara-baka!!!"_- se enccierra en su habitacion

Temari:- **eh?...de que me perdi?-**

Kankuro:- **que me preguntas si yo no se nada, ademas seguro que Gaara abra echo de las suyas, la abra acosado el es muy impulsivo y muy violento aunque no lo paresca -**

Temari:- **como puedes hablar asi de tu hermano?-**

Kankuro:-** no me vas a decir que nunca le tuvistes miedo o pensastes esto?-**

Temari:-** bueno tienes razon...pero...cuando lo vea las va a pagar!!, sea lo que sea que le haya echo a Sakura-**

Gaara:- abre la puerta y entra- **hola a todos - **

Temari:- se levanta y lo empuja a la pared- **hola?!, como te atreves a decirme hola despues de lo que le hicistes a Sakura?!-**

Gaara:-** que ella les conto?-**

Temari:- **em...bueno, no pero estaba muy enojada, y se que es por tu culpa!-**

Kankuro:- se hacerca cruzando los brazos-** ejem supongo que es cierto eso no?, que le hicistes?-**

Gaara:-** bueno dude de ella, pero es un problema mio y de Sakura no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos!-** se aleja y se va a su habitacion. Lo primero que hace es tumbarce en la cama.

-**Gaara es un baka!!, como puede dudar de mi!!, como puede pensar que yo creo que es un rarito sin cejas si lo bese, como puede!!, uyy, yo me voy, nunca tuve que venir aca voy a empacar- **lo que escucho Gaara.

Sakura estaba muy enojada, y de esa manera empezo a empacar sus cosas.

Gaara:-** no!, maldicion!!, Sakura no te vayas!!-**

- **Gaara sos un baka, me voy ahora!!- **

Gaara:- **no me hagas eso!!-** se levanta y se dirige al balcon, y no se encuntra con Sakura, ella se habia ido- **Sakura no!!!-** se deja caer al piso apoyandose en la pared mirando el cielo para contener un poco las ganas de llorar, no queria quebrarce en ese momento, pero no podia y simplemente dejo que unas lagrimas sinceras salgan de sus ojos y que mojen sus mejillas -** no puede ser, lo arruine...Sakura...-** se agarra la cabeza con las manos para contenerce, pero solo lloro y lloro, por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Temari:- estaba sentada en el techo mirandolo -** hermano lloras por Sakura?-**

Gaara:- **no te impora, dejame solo**-

Temari:- **es la primera vez que te veo llorar...bueno por si acaso te importa yo se a donde fue Sakura...pero como queres estar solo me voy -** se va corriendo al otro balcon.

Gaara:- deja de llorar y persige a Temari- **no espera!-**

Temari:- **asi que si es cierto, jejeje, te gusta Sakura!!! a Gaara le gusta Sakura!!!- **se burla de el.

Gaara:- se cruza de brazos muy enojado- **con quien crees que estas hablando?-**

Temari:- **bueno, bueno, ella se fue de regreso a su casa, me dijo antes de saltar por el balcon que Tsunade se iba a encargar de tu tratamiento, o algo asi-**

Gaara:-** gracias -** se va corriendo tras Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura:- iba corriendo en el medio del desierto cargando sus balijas, muy seria-_"cuando regrese le voy a decir a Tsunade que se encarge ella, porque yo no puedo con el"-_ se empezo a adentrar en el bosque.

Gaara:- recien estaba pasando por el desierto- _"Sakura, espero que me perdones por favor"-_ iba con una mirada triste mientras corria.

Sakura:- se paso toda la noche corriendo, ya eran las 6 de la mañana y llego hasta la oficina de la Hokage toda desarreglada y sucia- **Tsunade-sama!-**

Tsunade:- **que pasa Sakura??, que haces asi?!, que paso?!-**

Sakura:- **a bueno...esque yo vine lo mas rapido que pude...porque yo ya no quiero seguir tratando al Kazekage...porque eso me supera, y no quiero...-**

Tsunade:- **bueno, en ese caso ire yo, ...Sakura, descansa, y ...ah, por cierto va a ver una fiesta por la llegada de Sasuke, lo planearon los demas y por lo visto el tema de la fiesta va a ser algo formal, asi que ponete un vestido elegante-**

Sakura:-** que...Sasuke volvio...?**-

Tsunade:-** si volvio ayer, pero ahora esta con Naruto y Neji haciendo una mision, pero para la noche van a volver para la fiesta -**

Sakura:- **bueno, yo me voy a mi casa...-**se voltea y regresa a su casa para bañarce, estaba preocupada, lo unico que hizo fue desvestirce, encender la ducho y sentarce en la bañera abrazondose las piernas con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Gaara Llega a la aldea en el mismo estado que Sakura, sucio y desarreglado, y va hacia la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade:- casi le da un infarto cundo ve a Gaara asi- **ah!!, que..que paso?!, que hace aca?!-**

Gaara:- **perdone por la imprudencia Hokage-sama, pero ...yo, vine por -**

Tsunade:- lo interrumpe agarrandolo de los hombros- **bueno, pero no puede estar asi, ven, lo llevo a mi casa para que se bañe y se cambie, creo que te podes poner la ropa de los ninjas de elite, creo tener una en casa, ah y con lo de Sakura, ella me pidio que me encarge de vos, entonces, se quedara en mi casa por el momento- **lo lleva arrastrando hasta su casa.

Gaara:-**pero yo, solo, esque no...-**

Tsunade:- **no se preocupe, despues a la noche va a ver una fiesta por la llegada de Sasuke, y ahi vas a poder verte con los demas-**

Gaara:- sorpendido- **que Sasuke volvio?!-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fiesta**

Eran las 8 de la noche y todos estaban reunidos en un salon, todos vestidos de trajes negros muy formales, y las chicas de bonitos vestidos de colores, Sakura llevaba el vestido rosa que le habia regalado Temari con los tacos que le hacian juego(no digo como es el vestido porque quiero que se lo imaginen ustedes xD, poca imaginacion tengo ¬¬), tenia el pelo suelto con una evilla con forma de una mariposa muy bonita en el pelo. La Hokage tenia puesto un vestido de color dorado y Shizune uno de color negro, Gaara como todos con un traje negro sin corbata.

Tsunade:- entra al salon acompañada de Gaara y de Shizune- **por formalidad nos quedaremos sentados en la mesa mientras los demas hacen sus cosas- **se sientan en unas de las mesas redondas, Gaara al instante en que se sienta ve a Sakura, ell estaba parada con Ino y Tenten cerca de la mesa en donde estaba el ponche y todas las deliciosas comidas que habian preparado unos cuantos cocineros.

Gaara intenta levantarce para hacercarse a Sakura pero Tsunade lo agarra del brazo

Tsunade:-** lo siento Kazekage-sama pero tenemos que permanecer sentados y mostrar que somos gente seria, aunque aburra, ademas ahora estoy al cuidado de usted-**

Gaara:- _"que?, quedarme sentado en toda la fiesta??"_- se sienta y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano con una cara de fastidio.

Ino:- hablando con Sakura y Tenten- **bueno Sakura, dime, que ubo entre vos y el Kazekage?, vamos cuentanos-**

Sakura:- con cara de aburrimiento -** no ubo nada, y no insistas, el es muy serio y aburrido - **sigue caminando para servirce algo de ponche.

Tenten:- **yo estoy de acuerdo -**

Ino:- sorprendida- **lo conoces?-**

Tenten:- **no si el esta al lado de la Hokage, y la verdad, parece que es muy serio, contagio a la Hokage-**

Ino:- se voltea y mira - **no sabia que el vino aca...seguro que Naruto lo abra invitado, pero parece que el no quiere estar aca-**

Naruto:- viene caminando hacia donde estaban ellas hablando con todos los chicos (Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, etc xD)- **asi que ya derrotastes a tu hermano?-**

Sasuke:- mete las manos en sus bolsillos- **asi es, por fin pude cobrar venganza y ahora puedo volver a empezar -**

Neji:- **ahora que vas a hacer, sos el unico del clan Uchiha-**

Sasuke:- **bueno, uno de mis objetivos es restablecer mi clan, tengo que buscar a una chica ideal para cumplir el rol de madre y de esposa- **

Kiba:- **eso no te va a ser muy dificil, porque las tienes a todas muertas no?- **todos fruncen el ceño.

Ino:- mira a los chicos- **Hola!!, Shikamaru hola!!- **salta sobre Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:- **ahh que problematica - **ella saca la lengua mientras sonrie.

Naruto:- **Sakura-chan!! que emosion volver a verte!!- **le Grita, Sakura al verlos lo abraza fuerte.

Sakura:- **como extrañaba oirte gritar!, aunque solo no nos vimos en dos dias - **Naruto y Sakura rien.

Sasuke:- _"desde cuando Sakura y Naruto se llevan tan bien?"_- se cruza de brazos alzando una ceja, como diciendo de que me perdi. Gaara solo miraba serio, como un nenito castigado., Sasuke se hacerca a Sakura - **Sakura, quieres bailar?-**

Sakura:- mira sorprendida a Sasuke- **eh?...yo no quie-** Sasuke la agarra sin previo abiso y la lleba a la pista de baile en donde todos los demas bailaban, Sakura le iba a pegar una piña en el medio de la cara pero despues no lo hizo, porque se quedo marabillada viendo como sus pies y los de el se movian al compas de la musica.

Gaara:- toma su copa y bebe un poco viendo la escena, frunce el ceño- **quien se cree que es, ese maldito - **rompe la copa en su mano y Shizune se asusta y le pregunta si el estaba bien.

Mientras seguian bailando, Sakura se quedo pensando, mientras veia a su pareja de baile.

Sakura:- _"esto es muy bonito...pero me gustaria que fuese Gaara, me gustaria mas, compartir esto con el, no con Sasuke..."_- la musica empieza a ser mas romantica, y Sasuke aprovecha, Gaara casi explota tenia unas ganar de bolarle la cabeza a Sasuke de una patada, y Sakura solo lloro, y para que nadie lo notara apoya su cara en el hombro de Sasuke- _"Gaara!!...quisiera hacer esto con vos no con el!!"._

Sasuke:-** Sakura necesito decirte algo...-**

Sakura:- levanta un poco su cara y con una mano se seca las lagrimas -** yo tambien...Sasuke, yo no te quiero como antes...solo te veo como a Naruto, un gran amigo, solo eso, ademas, yo estoy enamorada, de otra persona, lo siento esque esto no me gusta compartirlo con vos - **en ese momento aparece un hombre detras de Sasuke. quien lo empuja y agarra a Sakura de las caderas.-**Itachi?! -**

Itachi:- apuntando con un Kunai a Sasuke- **no dejare que la sigas tocando, tonto hermano menor, no mereces nada, ella es mia- **Sakura estaba totalmente indignada, que hacia ahi?, que era eso de que era de el?, Obio Gaara tenia unas ganas de desnucarlo.

Neji:- activa su byakugan y le pega en el pecho a Itachi para despues agarrar de la mano a Sakura- **Sakura, no es de ninguno de ustedes dos!, no permitire que la toquen- **aparece los demas, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, y otros mas que ni conocian. Todos diciendo que Sakura les pertenecia.

A Gaara se le cae la mandibula, simplemente no lo podia creer, y si no estuviera la Hokage el sabe muy bien que estaria en ese pelea.

Tsunade:- empuja a todos lejos de Sakura, y se pone adelante de ella impidiendo a todos hacercarcele- **ninguno se hacerque, o se las vera conmigo!!- **todos se detienen.- **veo que todos estan interesados en Sakura, hare un torneo, el que supere a todos tendra la oportunidad de hacercarce a Sakura y preguntarle si ella lo hacepta, pasado mañana empieza el torneo en el estadio de los examenes Chunnin a las cinco- **

Gaara:- se levanta y se hacerca a la Hokage- **yo tambien ire - **Sakura lo mira, preguntandose que hace el ahi.

Tsunade:- sorprendida- **tu tambien? **_"ahora entiendo porque vino"-_

Gaara:-** si, yo, tambien-**

Naruto:- corre al frente del pelirrojo- **dime como hicistes para convertirte en un Kage antes que yo!!!- **

Gaara:- muy sorprendido -** por parte, por herencia, mi padre era el Kazekage y entre mis hermanos quede escogido yo como Kazekage, porque mi hermana no queria y entre mi hermano y yo, yo era el mas fuerte y segun los demas el mas indicado - **Naruto se quedo insatisfecho con la respuesta, se penso que el derroto a alguien o algo asi.

Tsunade:- **bueno nos vamos, Gaara volvemos para casa, Sakura sera mejor que te vayas de regreso a tu casa, te acompañamos - **Gaara camina a la derecha de Tsunade y Sakura a la izquierda mirando a otro lado abrazandose asi misma, por el miedo que tenia con la situcion que habia ocurrido. - **Gaara, porque a vos tambien te interesa mi subordinada?- **Gaara se queda sorprendido por la pregunta, y Sakura lo mira

Gaara:- mira a Sakura- **porque ella, es lo que necesito para estar completo, es hermosa- **Sakura mira para otro lado enojada- **es muy lista ademas, desde que la conoci no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y es algo que atormenta- **su mirada se torna triste y deja de mirarla para mirar al frente.

Sakura:- **bueno, yo prefiero ir sola a mi casa, hasta mañana Tsunade-sama - **se despide de la Hokage y se va sola a su casa.

Tsunade:- **ahora que se fue, quiero que me expliques lo que sucedio -**

Gaara:- **entre Sakura y yo pasaron unas cuantas situaciones que nos hizo llegar a estar juntos, pero ubo un choque cuando desconfie de su amor, Naruto le mando una carta a ella, no me la dejo leer y se la saque por la fuerza porque pense que habia otro y despues le pregunte si ella pensaba que yo era un rarito sin cejas como decia en la carta, Naruto le pedia a Sakura que me pregunte como hice para ser u Kage, le pedi perdon a Sakura pero ella se enojo y se fue, luego yo la sagui y eso es todo -**

Tsunade:- **me lo ubieras dicho antes asi te dejaba hablar con ella, pero ahora vas a tener que participar en el torneo -**

Gaara:- **si, pero estoy seguro que lo voy a ganar -**

Tsunade:- **mmmm, me parece que no va a ser facil, esta Neji del clan Hyuuga, los unicos dos descendientes del clan Uchiha y asi sigue la lista -**

Gaara:- _"me quiere desanimar"-_ se queda en silencio y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.-_"ahora que me acuerdo...Tsunade-sama me habia enviado una carta...todavia sigue en el bolsillo de mi pantalon, que esta en la lavadora!!"-_

* * *

**jajaja como lo pude dejar ahi no?, bueno che, yo no pensaba alargarlo asi, yo lo iba a dejar en eso de ¿que pasara en la fiesta? pero fui generosa eh!, xD, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno el que no entendio un pito de lo qeu paso es porke leyo todo de corrido en vez de imaginar la situacion en la cabeza xD, ¬¬ espero que dejen reviews xD, no puedo creer que me dajaron 12!! que emosion, nunca recibi tantos en un capitulo que estuviera entre los finales, pero bueno, ahora voy a hacer asi: para continuar una historia los reviews tienen que llegar a ese numero, o pasarlo, pero si no, no lo sigo :P, va de enserio ¬¬, asi que, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, me van a dejar 7 peleados, y recien el año que viene van a dejar 6 mas, asi que...hasta el año que viene!!.**

**xD si no quieren esperar tanto dejen su review!!! chao!!!**

**pd: entren a la web de gaasaku que esta en mi profile**


	8. Final con lemon

**Hello!! tanto tiempooo, perdonen por la tardanza pero yo no soy de actualizar todos los dias tengo mi vida tambien!! xD, sobre todo se viene el mes de pruevas xP, no semana de pruevas -.- encima ke me estoy llevando matematicaa noooo x.x uhhh pero me re puse con eso a estudiar y ahora espero el resultado de una prueva ke ice de mate para levantar :), tambien me hice un nuevo look soy emo ahora, porke?? porke mi corazon lo partieron mas de una ves ...vueno cambiando de tema como me dejaron muchos reviews(y mucha gente por lo visto lo vio y lo re avandone a este fic pobrechito :(, bueno ahora lo revivi un poco cheee)**

**tardo en actualizar pero nunca abandonooo siempre va a estar el prox capi :) (creoo) xD**

**no tengo ganas de contestar reviews porke kiero ir al lo directo el fic!! (aunke este capitulo va dedicado a todos los ke se molestaron en leer y en dejar review), a y aviso que ete es el capitulo final y que aca hay elmon y si sos muy chica te conviene saltearlo porq sino t vas a kedar traumada xD**

**ESTE ULTIMO CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEYERON Y ADEMAS A UNA AMIGA MIA QUE CUMPLIO AÑOS MELANIE**

pd: melanie no leas la parte del lemmon salteala xD

* * *

**aclaraciones:**

**-dialogos- **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

-_"pensamientos"-_

-(comentarios mios)

**CAPITULO 7**

Tsunade:- **me lo ubieras dicho antes asi te dejaba hablar con ella, pero ahora vas a tener que participar en el torneo -**

Gaara:- **si, pero estoy seguro que lo voy a ganar -**

Tsunade:- **mmmm, me parece que no va a ser facil, esta Neji del clan Hyuuga, los unicos dos descendientes del clan Uchiha y asi sigue la lista -**

Gaara:- _"me quiere desanimar"-_ se queda en silencio y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.-_"ahora que me acuerdo...Tsunade-sama me habia enviado una carta...todavia sigue en el bolsillo de mi pantalon, que esta en la lavadora!!"-_

**CAPITULO 8**

mientras caminaban Gaara iba algo perturvado cosa que Tsunade persive.

Tsunade:- mira a Gaara sorprendida- **pasa algo Kazekage-sama?- **

Gaara:-** que...? no!, nada, puso mis pantalones a lavar? -**

Tsunade:- **si, lo lleve para que lo lavaran, junto con tu otra ropa, yo no lavo ni cocino de eso se encarga Shizune, por?-**

Gaara:-**esque yo en mis pantalones tenia un papel importante...pero supongo que ya no importa-**

Tsunade:- **no cuentes con volverlo a ver, pero creia que te preocupaba Sakura y lo del torneo, porke mas aya del ke gane es sakura quien toma la desicion final... pero bueno, creo que es mejor que descanses un poco...**_"sera mejor que no diga mas nada mas porque sino se me muere aca"-_

Gaara:- **yo a este torneo lo veo como una prueva de mi amor por Sakura...-**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura:- entra a su casa y sube las escaleras hasta su habitacion- **no puedo creer lo que esta pasando...todos tan rapido es una locura, de repente todo bien y al rato un giro de 180 grados cambia todo, que es lo que esta pasando??pareciera que todo estuviese arreglado para que no sea feliz!!- **(jlkalkajajklaja (A) )se tira a su cama abrazandose con su propia almoada-** espero que mañana sea mejor el dia...- **cierra los ojos tratando de dormir.

8:54

-**Sakura!!!- **tiran una piedra a la ventana, Sakura lo ignora- **Sakura!!- **otra piedra y mas grande...otra piedra mucho mas grande ke rompe la ventana.

Sakura:- **pero que...!- **va a la ventana

Ino:- **peerdoon Sakuraa!!, podes bajar?! que dentro de dos oras empieza el torneoo!!-**

Sakura:-agarra las piedras y se las devuelve a ino - **me pagas la ventana loca!-**

10 minutos desp...

Sakura:- **bueno, buenos dias Ino! **_"se positiva...positiva..."_**-**

Ino:- **porque tan entusiasmada?- **

Sakura:- se adelanta- **entusiasmada no, positiva si...me encantaria que me lleves porque nose donde es-**

Ino:- **en el estadio donde pelearon naruto y los demas chicos e los examenes chunnin- **

Las dos se fueron hasta aya, discutiendo y ablando cosas de chicas...

Tsunade:- **llegaron mas temprano, porque?-**

Sakura:- **eso, por que Ino?-**

Ino:-** bueno porque quiero saber lo que pasa desde el principio sin perderme los detalles-**

Tsunade:- **bueno, pero faltan 2 horas...asique ayudaran a preparar el estadio, limpiaran-**

Sakura:- **gracias Ino ¬¬ -**

Ino:- **y tu positismo?? -**

dos horas despues...

Ino:- **Sakura mira cuanta gente a venido a ver las peleas..!! y mira ahi estan todos los chicos y...otros que no conosco, uhh Sakura no estas emosionadda??-**

Sakura:- se tapa la cara mientras emite un sonido de fastidio- **diooss!! me siento como un objeto y esto lo veo como algo de cabernicolas, pelearse por algo ke kieren es de lo mas estupido, ahora todo me parece estupido, es estupido porque en ves de ligar con todo esto podria hablar con Gaara y arreglar todo...!-**

Ino:- **aja!, ehaa Sakura picarona te hicste la que no paso nada, que el era aburrido pero viste como terminaron juntos...-**

Sakura:- **no molestes Ino que este no es el momento indicado...!, uyy quisiera estar muerta!!- **

**-------------------------------------------------**

vestuario de chicos...

Naruto: **vas a ver como te voy a patear el culo Sasuke y todo en frente de Sakura-chan para que vea lo debil que eres y lo fuerte que soy, de veras!!!- **

Sasuke:- **cuando madures te vas a adar cuenta de lo pelotudo que sos-**

todos:- **uhhhhh-**

Naruto:- **a quien le dices pelotudo?!! cara palida!! muerto con patas!!-**

Sasuke:-**ni siquiera sabes insultar, pensa boludohh!!-**

Naruto:- **boludo seras vos!-**

Sasuke:- **ni ganas le pones, sabes porque?, porque sos un so-re-te m-a-l ca-ga-do-**

uhhhhhhhhh

Naruto:- **uh no Sasuke te pasaste te rompo la cara a golpes ahora!!- **se tira encima de Sasuke a pegarle

Tsunade:- abre la puerta muy furiosa- **se puede saber que hacen?! Naruto te toca pelear con rock lee, hace bastante que los estaban llamando!-**

**---------------------------------------------**

**-Naruto Uzumaky y Rock Lee**

R Lee:- **que gane el mejor Naruto!-**

Naruto:- **si si, menos charla y mas accion!!- **empiezan a pelear...

Sakura:- **me voy al baño..- **se levanta y se va.

mientras recorria todo el lugar disimuladamente tratando de buscar sin querer...queriendo encotrarse con Gaara, estaba enojada pero ella lo amaba aunque quisiese que no. ve a Hinata observar la pelea asomada en la entrada por donde pasaron Naruto y R.Lee.

Sakura:-** que haces aca Hinata? porque no estas con las demas sentada en las gradas?-**

Hinata:- se asusta al instante- **ah! Sakura-san!...yo...esta-ba...- **se sonroja y agacha la mirada.

Sakura:-**es por Naruto verdad?-**

Hinata:- **...no-no...!-**

Sakura:- **no te preocupes Naruto va a perder, porque nunca pudo ganarle a rock Lee al menos que utilice sus tecnicas, pero siempre recurre a la fuerza bruta y sobre todo con lee y si gana voy a hablar con el-** inclina su cabeza para mirar detras de Hinata y ve a Tenten ocultandose- **Tenten? que haces?-**

Tenten:- **eh?! yo??...estaba preocupada y queria ver aaa...-**

Sakura:- **¬¬ Neji de seguro esta con los otros sentados en la entrada sino...estara en el vestidor de hombres...-**

Tenten:- **nono, yo me referia a Lee, eske estaba entrenando toda la noche y no durmio nada...tenia muchas ganas de ganar y me preocupaba que quedara tirado por ahi durmiendo...pero...sabes si ganara?? tiene posibilidades contra Naruto??-**

**-Proxima pelea...Sabaku no Gaara contra Inuzuka Kiba!!!-**

**-wooooooh **

**-aguante Gaara!!! **

**-aguante Kibaaa!!**

Sakura se agarra el cuello al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo mientras que a traves de sus ojos se podia notar que estaba asustada

Inner:- **queee!!! ya? tan pronto!!-**

Sakura:- **nono, no puede ser no pude ni verlo...-**

Inner:- **ni un hola!! ni un lo siento por haberme ido lejos como una caprichosa!! NADA!!! BUAAAA TT0TT**

Sakura:- **bueno eso estuvo demas ¬¬-**

Hinata:- **Sa-Sakura-san...me as-susta-**

Tenten:- **con quien hablas Sakura?-**

Sakura:- **no me hagan caso- **se rasca la cabeza mientras una gota de verguenza se hace ver.

todos ven que el pelirrojo trae un balde de madera llena de arena que habia sacado de la plaza mas cercana y esparece toda esa arena alrededor de ellos dos, cuando se acaba la arena tira el balde a un lado y se pone en posision extendiendo un brazo sobre la tierra con los ojos cerrados mientras que con la otra mano previamente colocada delante de su cara, juntaba dos dedos y los otros tres los llevaba a la palma

Kiba:-**no vengas con tus juegos pelea!!-**

Sakura:- mira al mismo tiempo que Tenten y Hinata -**Gaara...- **se va corriendo de ahi para ir al baño de mujeres tapandose los oidos para no escuchar nada.

-**Sakura adonde vas??!!- **no reciben respuesta

La pelirrosa cuando entra al baño ve ke todas las chicas se mataban por mirar en la ventanita, desde ahi se podia ver la pelea. Sakura se asomo un poco y solo vio a Gaara de espaldas pero al instante ve que el se voltea y la mira a los ojos, se asombra y se agacha para ke no la vea.

Sakura:- se agarra el pecho- **como-como es que me pudo ver??- **

**Sabaku no Gaara gana!!!**

**wooooooohhhhh!!!!**

Sakura:- **gano?-** mira otra vez y solo ve un ojo delante de ella- **un ojo flotando? eso es fisicamente imposible...el...no esta-**

Gaara:- caminaba por los pasillos para ir al vestidor de hombres, caminaba agarrandose el brazo que sangraba mucho, con una mueca de dolor, estaba todo sucio lleno de tierra y con la ropa un poco desgastada- **nose porque me voltee a ver, senti una sensacion rara, pero no me equivoque Sakura estaba mirando.-** entra al vestidor de hombres y abre una casilla al mismo tiempo que se saca la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y se detiene al escuchar unos gritos y voces, mira para todos lados desconfiado.

Sakura:- empuja a todas las chicas que lo estaban espiando por otra de las ventanitas que casualmente conectaba los dos lados.- **no espien!- **todas las chicas se callan al eschuchar el numbre de uno de los Uchiha y salen corriendo**- que pendejas**!- se moja la cara mientras se ve en el espejo

shhhhhh

Sakura:- _"el sonido de una ducha? hay duchas aca? hay pero eso que importa!"-_ se pega a ambos lados de la cara varias veces y se va a uno de los toilet y cierra la puerta.

Gaara:- se acerca de nuevo a su casillero con una toalla atada a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el pelo.- **un poco de gasa...y...alchol- **se deja la toalla en la cabeza y agarra un paquete de gasas y una botella de alchol y se echa en la herida un poco.- **ahh!! maldicion!! ese con su perro faldero que me mordio el brazo..!- **se apreta fuerte la herida con la gasa mientras que agarra un poco de cinta y aferra la gasa a su brazo, corta la cinta con los dientes.

Sakura:- _"que le paso a Gaara?...esa herida??"- _piensa mientras lo espiaba de puntitas de pie por la pequeña ventanita, al rato se agacha al notar que el mira.- _"uyy mejor me voy...lentamente por la puerta".- _

Gaara:- **Sakura?- **Sakura se asusta y se queda petrificada al escuchar eso y el ruido de un bankito, ella se voltea apenitas para ver y ve que se asoman unos cabellos rojos por aquella ventanita, pero Gaara antes de ver se resvala.- **Auch!-**

Sakura:- _"pobre Gaara!, digo no! mejor me voy!" _- se va del baño a lo que Gaara justo ve que se cierra la puerta.

Gaara:- **pudo ser Sakura o cualkiera...-** se termina de secar y se pone un pantalon negro y una remera blanca debajo de un buzo negro, vestimenta muy comun entre los ninjas-**esta ropa era mi favorita...- **mete en una bolsa la ropa que habia usado para pelear y lo guarda en el casillero mientras se va

Tsunade:- **Sakura donde estabas?! te perdiste de unas muy buenas batallas, aunque fue raro lo que susedio con Gaara y Kiba algo hizo que Gaara se distrajera y Akamaru mordio el brazo de el - **

Sakura:- su mirada se pone triste-**Tsunade...quiero que cancele este absurdo troneo...lo unico que me importa es Gaara-**

Ino:- _"yo ya sabia que habia algo entre ellos"-_se agarra el menton con un aire de superioridad

Tsunade:- **ya se que vos y el Kazekage tuvieron su pequeño amorio era muy inevitable que una chica tan linda como vos se fije en alguien joven y apuesto como el y que el quede encantado con tu belleza, ademas el mismo me lo dijo todo, pero toma todo esto como una prueva de amor, si te ama vencera a todos, eso mismo me habia dicho ayer despues del escandalo-**

Shizune:- **waw eso sono tan...maravilloso Tsunade-sama felicitaciones!-**

Sakura:- **el dijo eso...- **callada mira todas las peleas que se ejercian con bastante rapidez y cada ves los candidatos eran menos.

Tsunade:- bosteza- **bueno fue suficiente, Shizune suspende todo que ya se va a hacer de noche-** Shizune corre a abisarle a los demas que suspendan todo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara:- **que?-**

Naruto:- **llegamos tan lejos solo faltamos nosotros!-**

Sasuke:- **mp, yo no me hice ningun rasgunio puedo seguir y acabaria mas rapido.-**

Neji**:- siempre hablando demas Uchiha- **

Itachi:- **creo que un pequeño reseso no me vendria mal-** desaparece

ninja de elite:- **ordenes de la Hokage, ella cree que por su bien y el de los demas que se haga esta pausa para descansar y seguir tal vez mañana.- **

El pelirrojo se va sin decir nada suspirando.

Gaara:- caminaba por las calles mirando todo , mirando el cielo que se estaba tornando de un color naranja- **aunque no diga nada me duele todo el cuerpo y me siento muy cansado y solo...lo unico que me da fuerzas es la idea de recuperar a Sakura volver a mirarla a esos ojos tan lindos...-**se restriega los ojos y al abrirlos se encuentra con la entrada de un colegio, el colegio de Konoha y se sienta en el suelo para meditar un poco y contemplarla de paso, apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas-** seguro que ella estudio aca... si se ubiese quedado para siempre en el pais del viento conmigo seguro que no me ubiese quedado solo en el colegio ni nada asi- **dice esto utlimo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de nostalgia, al rato se rie y se rasca la cabeza.

alguien se sienta al lado de el.

Gaara:- mira al lado suyo muy tranquilo, no se lo notaba sorpendido ni nada, hasta que parpadeo- **Sakura? que-que haces aca?- **mira a esos brillantes ojos verdes que tenia adelante

Sakura:- sonrie y abraza a sus rodillas- **bueno...tuve como un pequeño presentimiento de que andabas paseando por aqui...-**

Gaara:- **sigues...molesta conmigo?-** estira una pierna para apoyar su mano en el suelo y acercarce un poco mas a ella

Sakura:- se aferra mas a sus piernas mirando al frente con una mirada calida- **veras...ya no estoy molesta, todo lo que sucedio hizo que tuviera otro punto de vista, y ademas, por mas que estuviera enojada yo seguia queriendote, y me fui porque creo que de tanto amor me afixiastes mas o menos- **se rie- **tambien sabia que por mas que me alejara si vos en verdad me amabas me ibas a seguir a donde sea que me fuera...aunke si no lo ubieses echo yo ahora estaria mas que enojada y no te lo perdonaria...gracias por seguirme-** deja de aferrarce a sus piernas para ir y abrazarlo

Gaara queda muy sorprendido, pero al rato la contempla con una mirada dulce y con una suave caricia sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa, al final corresponde el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

* * *

Gaara y Sakura se levantan de ahi y se van caminando por todos los lugares riendo y divirtiendose juntos como una pareja normal, besandose, abrasandose, ya saben lo normal. En el camino se larga a llover y ellos se ponen debajo de una parada de colectivo para refijiarce debajo del techito. 

Sakura:- completamente mojada y titiliando se aleja un poco de Gaara para ver como llovia y calcular que tan lejos estaban de su casa- **que frio...achu!!- **se tapa la boca

Gaara:- tambien muy mojado se acerca y la abraza-** podemos arriesgarnos y salir corriendo para tu casa o quedarnos aca y congelarnos.-**

Sakura:- **mmm no creo que sea buena idea Gaara-kun -**

Gaara:- **Sakura estas tan mojada pareciera que tuvieras el cuerpo pintado y si esto sigue asi...-**

Sakura:- **ah!! no seas asqueroso- **le pega en el hombro.-**bueno, bueno, esta bien pero que sea rapido sino nos vamos a resfiar.- **salen corriendo los dos, el detras de ella

al principio fue como una carrera pero despues Gaara la queria atrapar y fue lo que hizo, la also y siguio corriendo. (xD)

Sakura:- **Gaara! basta ya pasaste mi casa, es esa de atras!- **el pelirrojo se detiene y la baja, ella corre hasta la puerta sacando su llave- **ya abro espera que encuentre cual es la correcta, por que cambie la cerradura...!-** se rinde y tira las llaves**- espera un momento si**?- rodea su casa para entrar por una ventana.

El pelirrojo camina asia atras y cerrando los ojos levanta la cabeza para que las gotas calleran sobre ella, tambien extiende los brazos y las manos para tocar la lluvia con ellas, al rato se larga a saltar y a correr sin olvidar reirese y sonreir (todo un nenito, no madura xD)

Sakura:- abre la puerta desde adentro y se saca los pelos de la cara para mirar asombrada- **dios, mi novio es un nenito...! Gaara estas re mojado y si sigues asi te vas a enfermar!, tu ropa parece pintada - **se rie

Gaara:- se pasa la mano por la cara mientras se acerca- **ves que no soy solo yo el que se fija en esas cosas...- **entra a la casa

La pelirrosa se va a buscar unas toallas y le da un par a el abisandole que la espere que se iba a bañara y a cambiar de ropa. Gaara se pone con un secador de pelo a secar su ropa, y lo unico ke se seco fue su boxer y se lo puso y subio a buscar a la pelirrosa.

* * *

**ACA VIENE LA PARTE QUE ES PARA MAS GRANDES XD**

Sakura:- en ropa interior, cuando ve al pelirrojo se voltea molesta- **ehh, tu mamá no te enseño que cuando alguien se baña necesita privacidad para vestirce?- **

Gaara:- se acerca a ella y la agarra de la cintura- **mi madre murio cuando naci, y nadie me enseño eso- **dice con una mirada picara.

Sakura:-** Gaara lo siento no lo dije con intencion de...no sabia que no tuviste mamá- **baja la mirada

Gaara:- agarra el menton de la pelirrosa para levantarle la vista- **Sakura eso no importa no tengo ningun recuerdo de ella, ademas eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ahora**- la besa y le trata de sacar el sosten.

Sakura:- lo aleja**- para,para, eso no-**

Gaara:-se acerca a ella**- pero Sakura, antes de que te fueras yo queria hacer esto con vos...-**

Sakura:- **Gaara sos un pervertido!-**

Gaara:- **vos te pensabas que yo te amaba solo por tu forma de ser y por tu caracter? el fisico tambien cuenta-**

Sakura:- **que feo!-**

Gaara:- **a ver, no me digas ke me queres solo por mi caracter y por mi forma de ser, no te gusta como soy exteriormente?-**

Sakura:- **bueno si pero...creo que tienes razon, pero igual suena feo lo que decis!-**

Gaara:- **Sakura no hagas las cosas mas dificiles, me da verguenza decir como estoy ahora si es demasiado obvio...!- **la agarra y empieza a besarle el cuello

Sakura:- se aleja- **eh?-**

Gaara:- se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza mirando para otro lado- **dee...de como me pone...verte en ropa interior...! me voy ¬¬-** camina hacia la puerta pero la pelirrosa se interpone riendose.Sakura lo acaricia desde los hombros hasta el cuello mientra le besa el cuello aciendolo temblar de la exitacion- **Me haces mal!-** se aleja pero ella se tira encima de el y caen sobre su cama, ella arriba de el, cuando caen el miembro de Gaara hace una pequeña fricion en la entrepierna de Sakura, el muy sonrojado y ella riendose haciendolo enojar- **que es tan gracioso?! te divierte provocarme o que?!- **

Sakura:- **nose porque eso me causo cosquillas-** lo abraza

Gaara:-si tendria cejas seria un buen momento para alzar una- **Sakura eso no se si es una ofensa o que pero no me gusto tu comentario ¬¬, me estas matando Sakura- **se tapa la cara para no mirar nada.

Sakura:- se desabrocha el sosten y se lo pone en los ojos- **si no queres ver ahi tenes-** se aleja de el escondiendose en uno de los bordes de la cama

Gaara:- se queda paralisado mientras ve y toca la prenda de ella- **que sadica que sos, disfrutas verme sufrir o que?!-**

Sakura:-** nose porque pero es divertido molestarte un poco, si te dejaras llevar y cambias esa actitud agresiva tal ves consigas algo-**

Gaara:- **sos mi tentacion ni te imaginas lo que causas en mi- **se acerca a ella mas relajado.

La pelirrosa con una sonrisa le rosa la mejilla y le da un tierno beso que de apoco se fue haciendo mas apasionado Gaara empezaba a besar a Sakura desde el cuello, el pecho hasta la pansa, pero no baja mas porque la pelirrosa lo agarra de los hombros y lo recuesta para llenarlo de beso en todo el cuerpo y luego volver a besarlo en la boca, el pelirrojo la levanta y corre todo lo que habia en el escritorio de Sakura para apoyarla ahi y le saca la utlima prenda que tenia con el consentimiento de ella, acto seguido se quita su boxer

Sakura:- **para no quiero que me lastimes Gaara- **

Gaara:- **no te preocupes...muerde esto- **agarra un pañuelo y le tapa la boca a Sakura, y empieza a entrar en Sakura, ella al sentir que algo atravesaba su entrepierna empieza a morder el pañuelo y a aferrarce muy fuerte mente de los hombros de Gaara y de cualkier cosa cercana mientras que los ojos se volvian algo llorosos, cada segundo que pasaba estaba mas cerca el pelirrojo de hacer suya a su amada, hasta que se encontro con su barrera que la atraveso sin dudar de lo que queria, Sakura larga un gemido un poco distorcionado por el pañuelo.

Gaara hiba cada vez mas rapido agarrandola de las caderas y del cuello besandola, hasta que empezo a sentir que su placer era cada vez mas fuerte y le deja un circulo rojo en el cuello casi del mismo tamaño que sus labios, despues agarra a la pelirrosa de las piernas e inconcientemente ajercia aprte de su fuerza ahi como ella de su espalda y hombros. Sakura se arquea al sentir un placer muy grande y cae cansada muy brutamente sobre el escritorio, pero Gaara seguia y asi sucesivamente...(xD lo siento pero es muy gracioso para mi) Hasta que la vista de la pelirrosa podia expresar su cansancio y su relajacion, Gaara se detuvo y se apoya sobre ella sacandole el pañuelo lleno de saliva de ella para hablarle, y agarra las manos de ella mientras le da un suave beso sobre la marca del cuello pidiendole perdon mientras la miraba de reojo apoyando se cabeza sobre el pecho de ella.

Sakura:- **Gaara...te dejaste llevar...fuiste muy impulsivo y un poco dulce al final...pero...te amo-**cierra los ojos para descansar.

el pelirrojo se levanta y se va al baño.

* * *

**ACA TERMINA EL LEMON O INTENTO DE UNO XD**

a la mañana siguiente

Sakura:- se levanta por los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara, se levanta pero cae al piso**- dios que dolor...!aca hay un problema...no siento mis piernas, esto es grave, Gaara!- **arrastrandose se va hasta el baño y se encuentra con el labandose la cara y casi vestido porque no tenia una remera.- **Gaara llevame a un hospital no siento mis piernas!-**

Gaara:- **bueno pero primero vestite...te ayudo- **

20 minutos despues Gaara lleva en sus brazos a Sakura hasta el hospital

medico:- **a ver Sakura quitate el pantalon- **

Gaara:- se interpone - **es mia,** **alejate no confio en vos, traigan a una medica!- **al otro lo lleva bien lejos de Sakura y va por una doctora.

Sakura:-" ¬¬U _uyy "-_

Entra una anciana a revisar a Sakura.

medica:-** por lo que veo alguien apreto tanto los musculos de tus piernas que perdistes su sitema sensorial...tal vez recien puedas sentir algo en cuatro semanas, lo de tus caderas es un leve ensanchamiento no te preocupes, el dolor es momentaneo, ah y usaras una silla de ruedas en ese tiempo y si queres bendas para que estes comoda-** se pone a bendar a la pelirrosa

Sakura:- se agarra la cabeza- **noo! Gaara esto es tu culpa!, con ke cara le voy a decir a todos lo que sucedio, que verguenza!-**

Gaara:- se saca la remera y le muestra su espalda- **mira lo que me hiciste vos! acaso me quejo!?-**

Sakura:-** pero eso nadie lo puede notar...¬¬-** se cuza de brazos

Gaara:- **no me vengas a reprochar eso ahora, porque antes bien que no te quejabas ¬¬ -**

medica:- **ohh, eso nose ve bien traere mas bendas y algo de alchol-**

Gaara**:- oh genial, porque no lavandina? es lo mismo ¬¬ -**

**AHHHHH!! **

Sakura:- contenta- **bueno Gaara, hay que ver el lado positivo-**

Gaara:- detras de ella llevandola en la silla de ruedas sin la remera- **¬¬ si como sea, no quiero estar aca, ademas tengo que volver a mi pais porque mi puesto no puede estar libre-**

Sakura:- **humm, bueno si me das dos dias yo voy al pais del viento a vivir con vos-**

Ino:- **mira lo que trae una silla de ruedas... que paso Sakura porke..? porke tenes bendadas las piernas y la entrepierna? y porke gaara esta...?- **sonrisa picara- **ahh bueno, los dejo solitos, a a la feliz pareja-**los dos se sonrojan

Sakura:-dice en un tono bajo - **ino y la puta madre -** tocandose los lagrimales con su pulgar y dedo indice

Ino:- **que?-**

Sakura:- **nada n.n **_"vos y tus sarcasmos porque no se van al infierno este no es un buen momento!!!"-_ suspira y la rubia se va

Gaara:- **bueno esta bien pero solo dos dias y bien temprano- **el pelirrojo le da un fuerte besa y se va de regreso a su aldea para continuar con su trabajo y arreglar los problemas ke abra causado.

* * *

Tsunade:- tomando un cafe mientras leia unos papeles- **hola Sakura...porque estas en sillas de ruedas y bendada?-** pregunta levantando una ceja 

Sakura:- cierra la puerta tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por la verguenza- _"tendre que decirle..."_**bueno...Gaara y yooo...-**

**QUE??!!!-** se escucho fuera de las oficinas.

Shikamaru:- mira el edificio de la hokage- **ese grito fue de la Hokage?-**

Ino:- riendose- **y seguro que se habra enterado de algo...jajaja!!-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

dos dias despues, 5 de la madrugada, el pelirrojo esperaba en la entrada de su pueblo acompañado de sus hermanos que estaban todavia en pijama y con una cobija y una almoada.

Gaara:- **la esperare...-**

Temari:- se acuesta en el suelo y se abriga con su sabana- **sos un zarpado...! es demasiado temprano, y encima nose porque nos enganchastes a mi y a Kankuro...!-**

Kankuro:- cara de dormido- **es verdad Gaara, si tanto la querias de regreso porque no venias solo...- **cae dormido en el piso abrigandose con su sabana y abrazandose a su almoada.

10 y 25 de la mañana, a lo lejos se podia ver a unas personas, eran Naruto que llevaba a Sakura en su espalda e Ino ke venia llevando la silla y las maletas de Sakura con Tenten

Sakura:- **Gaara!!-** mueve un brazo para que la pueda ver

Gaara:- emosionado- **ya llego!- **corre hasta donde estaban ellos.

Sakura:- **bueno Naruto...puedes ponerme en la silla...baka bajame!!-** le dice a Naruto ke se habia puesto de frente a Gaara con cara seria.

Naruto:-**no antes de plantear las cosas y partirle la cara a este idiota, quien te crees para dañar asi a Sakura y encima dejarla emb-! ...- **Sakura le pega en la cabeza y con ayuda de Tenten e Ino se sienta en su silla- **eso dolio !-**

Sakura:- **entonces aprende a cerrar tu bocota y no hablar demas- **

Gaara:- extrañado- **dejarla que?-**

Tenten:- **bueno Sakura, nosotros ya nos teniamos que ir...mucha suerte, adios!!- **abrazan a Sakura y se van llevandose a Naruto que queria pegarle a Gaara.

Sakura:- **adios!! algun dia los visitare!!...-**

Gaara:- **a que se referia Naruto?-**

Sakura:- _"nose lo podre ocultar..." _**bueno, a ver como te explico...Tsunade cuando le conte todo se enojo mucho y se obsesiono con hacerme unos estudios y...ademas de apurar a los medicos y hacer temblar la tierra...-**

Gaara:- **no me asustes que pasa?-**

Sakura:-se muerde el labio inferior y se rasca la cabeza-**estoy esperando a un bebé tuyo...vas a ser papá...-**

Gaara:- muy asombrado tanto que pareciera estar petrificado-** yo...papá...-**una lagrima brota de sus ojos.

Sakura:- **Gaara no te pongas mal...es decir, no usamos proteccion era de esperarce algo asi...aunque eso lo pase por alto, Tsunade se enojo mucho conmigo y entre todo se enojo por el echo de ke perdi mi virginidad a los 16 casi 17 y tambien me planteo muchas cosas sobre ser madre y ke no estaria preparada aunke mi mamá a mi me tuvo a los 18 ...tuvimos que esperar, Gaara me siento re mal!-**

Gaara:-** lloro de la felicidad, entendes?, es decir voy a poder hacer algo que ni mis padres pudieron hacer!, que-que alegria!- **se pone muy contento.

Sakura:- **Gaara, sos conciente de que somos jovenes? no podemos encargarnos-**

Gaara:- **no no, y no vamos a dejar a cargo a mi futuro hijo a otras personas como lo hicieron mis padres, yo me are responsable de el o ella, ademas soy el Kazekage y gano buen dinero, todavia no me puedo creer...voy a ser padre..!-** en sus ojos Sakura podia notar un pequeño brillo- **Sakura, te amo, no me arrepiento de nada- **

Sakura:- lo mira dulcemente- **yo tambien Gaara...yo tambien- **el pelirrojo muy emosionado se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso esperando cosas buenas para el futuro

**FIN**

* * *

**obio ke abre escrito muchas palabras re mal y con orrendas faltas de ortografia, si mi profe de lengua lo leyera le agarraria un infarto kedaria internada en un hospital...un momento..profee!! arre xD, es joda :P**

**desde ya muchas gracias por leer esta chongada de fic xD todo sale de momento, kaklaklakjajk (?) xD bueno en general le quiero mandar unos saluditos a mis amigas del ff para ustedes va este fic y este final y los orrores de ortografia :D XD, aclaro ke con el lemon estuve cagandome de la risa xD no puedo evitar reirme, es grave? XD**

**espero que les haya gustado y aca llega el fin de todo ( pero bue besos!!**

**y muchas grax por los reviews**


End file.
